ВВЕДЕНИЕ В ИНДИЙСКУЮ ФИЛОСОФИЮ
С.Чаттерджи и Д.Датта ВВЕДЕНИЕ В ИНДИЙСКУЮ ФИЛОСОФИЮ Перевод А.Радугина, Е.Тучинской и А.Романенко S.Chatterjee, D.Datta. An Introduction to Indian Philosophy (5th ed.) University of Calcutta, 1954 М.: Издательство иностранной литературы, 1955 =От издательства (сокр.)= Авторы предлагаемого труда "Введение в индийскую философию" – преподаватель философии Калькуттского университета Сатисчандра Чаттерджи и профессор философии колледжа в Патне Дхирендрамохан Датта. Их работа выдержала пять изданий: первое вышло в 1939, а пятое в 1954 году в Калькутте. Она представляет собой учебное пособие по индийской философии, рассматриваемой авторами как синтез ряда предшествовавших философских школ и систем. Философские школы располагаются в книге по степени их идеологической близости к ведантийским течениям, вне хронологического порядка. Считая современную индийскую философию всеобъемлющей, охватывающей все направления как западной, так и восточной теоретической мысли, авторы иногда подменяют терминологию индийской философии понятиями и категориями, употребляемыми современными западными идеалистическими школами... Поскольку иногда одним английским словом авторы выражают различные санскритские термины, редакция вслед за переводом таких слов с английского языка ставила через дефис соответствующие санскритские термины (например, к слову "ум" через дефис приставлялись санскритские слова "читта" и "манас": ум-читта, ум-манас). При бесспорном толковании санскритские термины даются в переводе на русский язык без оговорки, за исключением тех случаев, когда в различных школах индийской философии они объясняются по-разному; тогда в скобках, рядом с переводом, дается соответствующий санскритский термин. Перевод сделан Радугиным А.В. (главы I-III), Тучинской Е.А. (глава IV) и Романенко А.Р. (главы V-X). Перевод в целом просмотрен советским индологом Кальяновым В. И., который также составил и примечания к тексту книги. Из предисловия к первому изданию Цель настоящей книги – дать элементарное введение в индийские философские системы. Каждая из этих систем прошла долгий и разносторонний путь развития и не может быть надлежащим образом рассмотрена в такой небольшой работе, как эта. В книге сделана попытка ознакомить читателя с духом и воззрениями индийской философии и помочь ему обстоятельно усвоить скорее ее основные идеи, чем мелкие подробности. Первоначально книга была написана для начинающих изучать философию. Первая глава, содержащая общие принципы и основные черты индийской философии, равно как и краткий очерк каждой системы, дает студенту общую перспективу всего вопроса в целом и подготовляет его к более глубокому изучению систем, рассматривающихся в последующих главах. Поэтому мы надеемся, что книга эта удовлетворит нужды студентов университета на различных этапах их обучения, равно как и широкого круга читателей, интересующихся индийской философией. Авторы выражают свою благодарность доктору Сиампрасаду Мукерджи – магистру искусств, доктору литературы, бакалавру права, члену законодательной ассамблеи; Видиавакаспати – адвокату, бывшему вице-президенту Калькуттского университета, по чьему совету была предпринята эта работа, и сэру С. Радхакришнану – рыцарю, магистру искусств, доктору литературы, профессору философии кафедры им. Георга V при Калькуттском университете, профессору восточных религий и этики кафедры им. Сполдинга при Оксфордском университете, который любезно согласился просмотреть рукопись и дал ценные советы. Они также выражают свою признательность профессору Кришначандре Бхаттачарья – магистру искусств, с которым они обсудили некоторые из рассматриваемых здесь проблем, за полученные от него разъяснения и руководство. Они также признательны администрации Калькуттского университета и особенно его архивариусу, руководителю издательским делом и его энергичным коллегам за опубликование настоящей работы. Из предисловия ко второму изданию Авторы с большим удовлетворением воспринимают, что книга разошлась в течение столь короткого времени и возникла потребность в повторном издании. Они благодарны всем тем многим университетам, которые приняли это краткое руководство в качестве учебного пособия, и многочисленным непрофессиональным читателям, высоко оценившим эту книгу как удачное введение в индийскую философию. Но в то же время авторы снова сознают ту огромную трудность изложения в одном небольшом томе всего того, что является значительным в аргументах и теориях школ, имевших почти двухтысячелетнюю историю и создавших сложные лабиринты идей, изложить которые нелегко. Поэтому они с болью осознают многие недостатки книги и горят нетерпением использовать возможность второго издания для максимального устранения этих недостатков путем добавлений, изменений, изъятия отдельных мест и перестройки текста. В своей работе по улучшению книги авторы получили большую помощь со стороны преподавателей и ученых, которые любезно поделились с ними своими соображениями и советами. Если некоторые советы не могли быть полностью учтены, то это произошло главным образом вследствие ограниченности первоначального объема книги, необходимости в экономии бумаги и желания избежать трудностей, которые могли бы смутить начинающего изучать философию. Авторы не стремятся создать книгу по истории индийской философии путем добавления еще нескольких глав о ведах, упанишадах и "Гите". Следуя первоначальному плану, авторы ограничиваются более скромной задачей: дать для начинающего краткое описание одних только школ. Очень краткое изложение философии вед и упанишад, данное в главе о веданте, имеет целью показать только, как развилась из них веданта Шанкары и веданта Рамануджи. Это изложение нельзя рассматривать как самостоятельный очерк. Глава о веданте частично написана заново... Необходимо упомянуть, что, не следуя обычной переводческой практике, авторы, вместо того чтобы передавать термин "Ишвара" термином "бог" и термин "Брахман" термином "абсолют", пользуются термином "бог" также и для передачи термина "Брахман". Подобно тому, как термин "Брахман" (без прилагательных) употребляется – даже в упанишадах и Шанкарой – как для имманентного, личного аспекта, так и для трансцендентного безличного аспекта, подобно этому термин "бог" употребляется в английском языке в этом широком смысле. Поэтому этот термин употребляется иногда по отношению к абсолюту (например, у Гегеля), неопределенной субстанции (например, у Спинозы), изначальной причины (например, у Уайтхеда). Точный же смысл, в котором употребляется термин "бог" в этой книге, будет ясен из контекста. Применение термина "бог" только для обозначения религиозного божества и термина "абсолют" для обозначения конечного философского принципа, будучи удобным в одном отношении, страдает, однако, тем недостатком, что создает впечатление, как будто речь идет о двух различных реальностях, а не о двух аспектах одной и той же реальности, как это имеет место в случае с ведантой. Предисловие к третьему изданию Второе издание разошлось гораздо быстрее, чем этого ожидали. Авторы сожалеют, что третье издание этой книги не было выпущено вовремя из-за трудовых конфликтов и других послевоенных трудностей в издательском деле и что к неудобству студентов книга не поступала в продажу около двух лет. С целью улучшения книги мы попытались внести в это издание незначительные изменения и необходимые исправления. Авторы благодарны тем ученым, которые должным образом оценили изменения, внесенные во второе издание, и администрации многих университетов и учебных заведений в Индии и за границей, где книга рекомендована в качестве учебного пособия. Предисловие к пятому изданию Авторы испытывают глубокое удовлетворение оттого, что книга в настоящее время получила широкое распространение в Индии, Америке, Великобритании и других странах и что так скоро потребовалось новое издание. Это создает возможность для ее дальнейшего улучшения. Профессор Гавайского университета Чарльз А.Мур заслуживает особой благодарности за некоторые полезные советы. Авторы также благодарны профессору Дж.С.Банерджи и профессору Т.Р.В.Мурти за помощь, которую они оказали своими соображениями и советами по улучшению предыдущего издания. Они также выражают свою благодарность, руководителю издательским делом Калькуттского университета Шри С.Канджилалу за помощь в опубликовании четвертого и пятого изданий настоящей книги. =Часть Первая= ВВЕДЕНИЕ =I. ОСНОВНЫЕ ЧЕРТЫ ИНДИЙСКОЙ ФИЛОСОФИИ= 1. Природа философии Подобно всем другим живым существам, человек борется за существование. Но если низшие существа борются более или менее слепо, безо всякого осознанного плана и цели, действуя инстинктивно, то человек для понимания условий и смысла борьбы, а также для составления плана и нахождения инструментов, способных обеспечить успех, использует высший дар своего интеллекта. Человек хочет вести свою жизнь в свете познания самого себя и мира, вникая не просто в рассмотрение непосредственных результатов своих деяний, но даже далеко идущих последствий. Таким образом, желание познавать вытекает из разумной природы человека. Философия является попыткой удовлетворить это самое желание осмысливать. Поэтому философия – не просто удовольствие, но необходимость. "Человек живет в соответствии со своей философией жизни, своим пониманием мира, – пишет знаменитый английский писатель. – Это верно даже в отношении большинства беззаботных людей. Без метафизики жить невозможно. Нам дано выбирать не между некой метафизикой и отказом от метафизики, а всегда – между хорошей или дурной метафизикой"1. Философия в самом широком этимологическом смысле означает "любовь к знанию". Она стремится познать вещи, которые прямо или косвенно затрагивают человека. Какова действительная природа человека? В чем смысл его жизни? Какова природа мира, в котором он живет? Существует ли творец этого мира? Как должен жить человек в свете познания самого себя, мира и бога? Вот некоторые проблемы, взятые наугад из ряда проблем, волнующих человеческий ум во всех частях света с самого начала цивилизации. Философия имеет дело с проблемами этого рода. Поскольку целью философии является познание истины, она и называется в индийской литературе даршана, то есть "видение истины". Каждая индийская философская школа своеобразно подходит к проблеме непосредственного осознания истины (таттва-даршана). Обращаясь к истории западной философии, мы видим, что по мере роста знаний один человек имеет все меньше и меньше возможностей охватить весь круг научных проблем. Возникает необходимость разделения труда, специального изучения частных проблем, и группа людей посвящает себя какой-либо одной проблеме или нескольким связанным между собой проблемам. Так возникли различные специальные науки. Физика, химия, ботаника, астрономия, геология и другие науки изучали мир каждая со своей стороны. Физиология, анатомия и ряд других медицинских наук занялись изучением человеческого тела. Предметом психологии явилось изучение психики человека. Таким образом, тщательное изучение многих частных проблем, которыми первоначально занималась философия, стало предметом специальных наук. Философия стала попадать в зависимость от результатов исследований этих различных наук, и ее задачей явились критическая оценка значения этих исследований и использование их для понимания общей природы вселенной – человека, природы и бога. В настоящее время западная философия имеет следующие главные разделы: а) метафизика, трактующая общие проблемы, относящиеся к реальному миру, – проблемы человека, природы и бога; б) эпистемология, или теория познания, исследующая природу и развитие человеческого познания, а также возможности познания внешнего мира; в) логика, изучающая законы достоверных умозаключений и другие относящиеся к этому вопросы; г) этика, исследующая такие проблемы, как нормы моральных суждений, высшая цель человеческой жизни и другие подобные проблемы, и д) эстетика, имеющая дело с проблемами красоты. Из других разделов современной философии можно еще назвать аксиологию, которая занимается проблемами духовных ценностей*1. Кроме того, к философии иногда относят и социологию, нередко считая ее частью этики. Важнейшим разделом философии долгое время считалась :психология; однако теперь существует тенденция рассматривать психологию как специальную науку, наравне с физикой и химией, и отводить ей место, независимое от философии. Хотя основные проблемы философии, в сущности, одинаковы и на Востоке и на Западе и решение их в основном очень сходно, однако методы философского исследования в некотором отношении отличны друг от друга; разнится также и история развития философской мысли. Индийская философия рассматривает различные проблемы и метафизики, и этики, и логики, и психологии, и теории познания, но она не рассматривает их порознь. Любая проблема исследуется индийским философом со всех сторон – с точки зрения метафизики, этики, логики, психологии и теории познания. Эту тенденцию некоторые ученые называют синтетической точкой зрения индийской философии. 2. Сущность и предмет индийской философии Индийская философия представляет собой совокупность философских теорий всех индийских мыслителей, древних и современных, индуистов и неиндуистов, теистов и атеистов. Некоторые полагают, что "индийская философия" (Indian philosophy) есть синоним "индуистской философии" (Hindu philosophy). Это было бы верно в том случае, если бы слово "индуист" понималось исключительно в географическом смысле – как житель Индии. Однако поскольку под словом "индуист" подразумевается последователь индуизма, то есть определенного религиозного верования, то такое отождествление было бы неправильным и дезориентирующим. Даже в сочинениях прежних ортодоксальных индуистских философов (как, например, в "Сарва-даршана-санграхе" Мадхавачарьи*2), которые пытались собрать в одном месте взгляды всех (сарва) философских школ, мы находим наряду с изложением взглядов ортодоксальных индуистских мыслителей освещение атеистических и материалистических философских школ (например, чарвака), а также учений таких неортодоксальных мыслителей, как буддисты и джайнисты. Индийская философия отличается в этом отношении поразительной широтой кругозора, которая свидетельствует о ее неуклонном стремлении к отысканию истины. Несмотря на наличие множества различных школ, взгляды которых весьма значительно отличаются друг от друга, каждая школа старалась изучить взгляды всех других и, прежде чем прийти к тому или иному заключению, тщательно взвешивала их аргументы и возражения. Такой характер индийской философии привел к образованию особого метода философского рассмотрения, а именно: прежде чем сформулировать свою собственную теорию, философ должен сначала установить точку зрения своего оппонента. Это установление доводов оппонента должно быть первоначальной точкой зрения (пурвапакша). Затем следует ее опровержение (кхандана) и, наконец, изложение положений и доказательств с позиции данного философа, которая поэтому называется последующей точкой зрения (уттарапакша), или выводом (сиддханта). Этот всеобъемлющий характер индийской философии – терпимость одних ее философских школ по отношению к другим – имел то положительное значение, что каждая философская система приняла обоснованный и завершенный вид. Если мы откроем обширные труды ведантистов, то найдем там тщательное и продуманное рассмотрение взглядов всех других систем: чарвака, буддийской, джайнской, санкхья, йога, миманса, ньяя и вайшешика; равным образом в трудах буддийских или джайнских философов рассматриваются взгляды других философских систем. Поэтому каждая система становится энциклопедической по своему подходу к тем или иным идеям. Не удивительно поэтому, что многие проблемы современной западной философии были уже рассмотрены в индийской философии. Более того, местные ученые, знакомые только с индийской философией, способны с удивительной легкостью усваивать сложнейшие проблемы западной философии. 3. Школы индийской философии Согласно традиционным принципам классификации, принятым большинством ортодоксальных индийских мыслителей, школы и системы индийской философии разделяются на два обширных лагеря – ортодоксальные (астика) и неортодоксальные (настика). К первой группе принадлежат шесть главных философских систем: миманса, веданта, санкхья, йога, ньяя и вайшешика. Они считаются ортодоксальными (астика) не потому, что допускают наличие бога, а потому, что признают авторитет вед. Так, например, хотя школы мимансы и санкхьи отрицают существование бога как творца мира, они все же считаются ортодоксальными, так как признают авторитет вед. Перечисленные выше шесть систем относятся к главным ортодоксальным системам. Кроме них, имеются еще и менее важные ортодоксальные школы, как, например, грамматическая, медицинская и другие, отмеченные в сочинении Мадхавачарьи. К числу неортодоксальных систем относятся главным образом три основные школы – материалистическая (типа чарвака), буддийская и джайнская. Их называют неортодоксальными (частика) потому, что они не признают авторитета вед. Чтобы это подразделение стало более понятным, следует уяснить, какое место занимают веды в истории развития индийской мысли. Веды представляют собой самые ранние произведения индийской литературы, и на всем последующем развитии индийской мысли, особенно философии, положительно или отрицательно сказалось их влияние. Одни философские системы признавали авторитет вед, тогда как другие отрицали его. Системы миманса и веданта можно, например, рассматривать как прямое продолжение традиции вед. Традиции вед имеют две стороны: ритуальную и спекулятивную – карма и джняна. Система миманса, придавая особое значение ритуальной стороне, всячески возвышает философию вед, чтобы оправдать ведийские обряды и ритуалы и способствовать их культивированию. Система веданта, придавая исключительное значение спекулятивной стороне вед, стремится развивать тщательно разработанную философию из теоретических положений вед. Поскольку эти школы являлись, по существу, непосредственными продолжателями ведийской культуры, обе они называются иногда общим словом "миманса", и только ради точности одна из них носит название пурва-мимансы (или карма-мимансы), а другая – уттара-мимансы (или джняна-мимансы). Однако более употребительными наименованиями этих школ соответственно являются "миманса" и "веданта", поэтому мы будем придерживаться здесь именно этого общеупотребительного наименования. Хотя школы санкхья, йога, ньяя и вайшешика строили свои теории на основе обычного человеческого опыта и размышления, они в то же время не оспаривали авторитета вед и стремились показать, что текст вед находится в полном соответствии с их собственными, основывающимися на разуме теориями. Школы чарвака, буддийская и джайнская, возникшие главным образом в противовес учению вед, естественно, отвергали их авторитет. Изложенное может быть представлено в схеме, приведенной ниже. 4. Место авторитета и разума в индийской философии Упомянутые выше отличия позволяют, в конечном счете, различать методы философских спекуляций, применяемые в различных школах. Решение таких философских проблем, как, например: "Какова первопричина мира?", "Существует ли бог?", "Какова природа бога?" – не может быть получено благодаря наблюдению. Чтобы отыскать ответы, совместимые с истинами, уже установленными нашим опытом, философ должен применить воображение и разум. Поэтому, подобно другим отраслям знания, философия в своих исканиях идет от известного к неизвестному. Основанием философии является опыт, а главным инструментом ее – разум. Однако возникает вопрос: "Какой именно опыт должен служить основанием философии?" Индийские мыслители не единодушны в этом вопросе. Некоторые из них, например, считают, что философия должна основываться на обычном, нормальном опыте, то есть на тех истинах, которые открыты учеными и признаны всеми людьми. В Индии эти взгляды полностью разделяются философами школ ньяя, вайшешика, санкхья и чарвака. В большей своей части это положение разделяется также философами буддийской и джайнской школ. Однако некоторые другие мыслители считают, что в отношении таких вопросов, как вопросы о боге, о состоянии освобождения и т.п., мы не можем получить сколько-нибудь правильной идеи из нашего обычного опыта; в этом случае философия по необходимости зависит от опыта тех немногих святых, пророков или мудрецов, которые достигали непосредственного познания (сакшаткара, или даршана) бога, состояния освобождения и т.п. По мнению этих мыслителей, основу философии составляют авторитет или свидетельства заслуживающих доверия лиц и священных писаний. Этому методу следуют школы мимансы и веданты. Многие из своих теоретических положений они основывают на ведах и упанишадах. Равным образом буддийская и джайнская школы ставятся в зависимость от учений Будды и джайнов, которые считаются всеведущими и совершенными. В Европе средневековая схоластическая философия также была основана на авторитете христианской библии. Разум является главным инструментом размышления философов обоих типов. Отличие их друг от друга состоит в том, что у первых разум следует за обычным опытом, тогда как у вторых – за авторитетом. Индийскую философию часто упрекают в том, что ее теории основываются не на самостоятельном рассмотрении, а на авторитете и носят поэтому характер скорее догматический, чем критический. Такое обвинение явно несправедливо по отношению к большинству индийских систем, которые в той же мере основываются на независимых рассуждениях, в какой это имеет место и на Западе даже в современный век критического мышления. Критика эта может иметь отношение главным образом к двум системам – мимансе и веданте, которые, как мы уже указывали, значительное место уделяют авторитету. Однако хотя эти системы исходят из авторитета, их теории подкрепляются столь вескими самостоятельными аргументами, что если даже убрать их опору – авторитет, они все же будут прочно стоять и выгодно отличаться от некоторых теорий, основывающихся исключительно на самостоятельном мышлении. Как мыслящее существо человек не может, конечно, чувствовать себя удовлетворенным до тех пор, пока не удовлетворен его разум. Но если аргументы в пользу данной философии достаточны для удовлетворения его разума, то дополнительные факторы, основывающиеся на опыте лиц с более ясным умом и чистым сердцем, будут лишь увеличивать ее ценность. 5. Как постепенно развивались индийские системы философии В истории западной философии, как правило, одни школы сменялись другими; та или иная философская школа господствовала до тех пор, пока на смену ей не приходила другая. В Индии же мы видим ряд школ, которые хотя и не одновременно возникли, но совместно процветают на протяжении ряда столетий и продолжают свой рост параллельно. Причина этого, видимо, в том, что в Индии философия являлась составной частью жизни. Как только появлялась новая система мысли, группа ее сторонников воспринимала ее как философию жизни и создавала школу этой философии. Они жили ею и передавали ее поколениям своих приверженцев, которые следовали их образу жизни и мыслей. Таким образом, благодаря непрерывной цепи сменяющихся приверженцев различные системы индийской философии могли существовать в течение столетий. Даже в наши дни мы можем еще найти в различных частях Индии активных последователей некоторых главных философских школ, хотя развитие местной философии в связи с происшедшими социально-политическими преобразованиями ныне сильно тормозится. Однако не следует предполагать, будто различные системы развивались только в определенном кругу активных ее последователей без взаимного влияния друг на друга. Напротив, как мы указывали выше, каждая философская школа считает своим долгом рассматривать и отвечать на все возможные возражения, выдвигаемые против ее взглядов. Эта постоянная взаимная критика вызвала в Индии появление многочисленной философской литературы. Кроме того, благодаря взаимной критике здесь развилась склонность к ясной и точной формулировке идей и к выработке защитных аргументов против выдвигаемых возражений. Более того, взаимная критика сделала индийскую философию своим собственным наилучшим критиком. Принимая во внимание такое взаимное влияние, мы можем попытаться понять общий процесс возникновения и развития философских систем. Как уже сказано, веды прямо или косвенно связаны с большинством философских идей. В ортодоксальных школах, следующих за ведами и упанишадами*4, мы находим так называемые сутры, представляющие собой определенные начала систематического философского мышления. Слово "сутра" этимологически значит "нить", и в этом смысле она представляет собой ряд кратких заметок для памяти. Поскольку философские споры в большинстве своем велись в виде устной беседы и поскольку учителя передавали свои мысли ученикам обычно тоже в устной форме, возникла, по-видимому, необходимость увязать, связать единой нитью основные мысли в умах изучающих посредством краткой формулировки различных проблем, разрешения этих проблем, возможных возражений на них и ответов на эти возражения. Сутра как произведение состоит из собрания кратких сутр, или своеобразных афоризмов, входящих в соответствующие главы и отделы этого произведения. Например, "Брахма-сутра" Бадараяны состоит из афоризмов, суммирующих и систематизирующих философские учения различных ведических работ, главным образом упанишад, а также из кратких указаний на существующие и возможные возражения против этих учений и из ответов на эти возражения. Эта работа является первым систематическим изложением системы веданты. То же самое мы наблюдаем и в других системах: система миманса изложена в сутрах Джаймини, ньяя – в сутрах Готамы, вайшешика – в сутрах Канады, йога – в сутрах Патанджали. Согласно традиции, система санкхьи изложена в сутрах Капилы, который считается основателем этой системы. Однако не все дошедшие до нас сутры признаются оригинальными. Наиболее ранним систематическим произведением этого рода считается "Санкхья-карика" Ишвара Кришны. Сутры отличались краткостью, и потому их смысл был не всегда ясен. Отсюда возникла необходимость составить комментарии, которые бы объясняли и истолковывали сутры. Эти основные комментарии к соответствующим сутрам именовались бхашьями, названия и дальнейшее развитие которых можно встретить в появившихся позднее различных школах. Однако следует отметить, что иногда бхашьи к одним и тем же сутрам составлялись различными авторами, стремившимися посредством особого истолкования сутр оправдать свои собственные взгляды. Таковы, например, бхашьи к "Брахма-сутре", составленные Шанкарой, Рамануджей, Мадхавой, Валлабхой, Нимбаркой, Баладевой и другими. Сторонники этих разных толкований "Брахма-сутры" были приверженцами школы веданты, почему мы и находим теперь много школ самой веданты. С течением времени одни комментарии наслаивались на другие; кроме того, появлялись самостоятельные труды, написанные то с целью снабдить сутры указателем-справочником, то с целью оправдать, разработать или подвергнуть критике существующие доктрины. Философская литература ортодоксальных школ развивалась именно по этому пути. Приблизительно так же складывалось и развитие неортодоксальных доктрин, однако они исходили не из сутр вроде описанных выше. О них мы расскажем в главах, касающихся этих школ. Хотя различные школы и были противоположны друг другу, все же индийские мыслители находят между ними известное сходство. Они считают, что все люди имеют разные наклонности и что эту разницу необходимо принимать во внимание в религиозных, философских и общественных вопросах и учитывать вытекающее отсюда различие в естественных правах человека (адхикара-бхеда). Различные философские дисциплины, как уже отмечалось, считались в Индии различными способами руководства в практической жизни. Следовательно, в них заключалось все необходимое для того, чтобы отличать своих последователей от последователей других систем. Поэтому считалось, что многие системы философии, начиная с материалистической школы чарвака и кончая ведантой Шанкары, стремились предложить такие способы философского мышления и существования, которые подходят людям различного склада и темперамента. Но даже независимо от этого прагматического объяснения мы можем обнаружить в школах, внешне противоположных друг другу, многие общие им положения, которые могут рассматриваться как общие черты индийской культуры. 6. Общие характерные черты индийских философских систем Философия страны – это цвет ее культуры и цивилизации. Она возникает из идей, господствующих в данной стране, и носит на себе их бессознательный отпечаток. Несмотря на то, что различные школы индийской философии отличаются разнообразием взглядов, мы можем различить даже на них общий отпечаток индийской культуры. Вкратце эту общность можно назвать общностью моральных и спиритуалистических взглядов. Чтобы понять это, следует рассмотреть главные черты различных школ и выявить общие моменты, указывающие на сходство этих школ. Основным и наиболее замечательным моментом сходства, о котором мы уже частично упоминали, является тот факт, что все системы рассматривают философию как практическую необходимость и культивируют ее, чтобы понять, как наилучшим образом руководить жизнью. Цель философской мудрости не в простом удовлетворении интеллектуальной любознательности, а главным образом в ведении просвещенной жизни, руководствуясь дальновидностью, предвидением, глубокой проницательностью. Поэтому у индийских писателей стало обычаем объяснять в начале своего произведения, в какой мере оно послужит конечным целям человека (пурушартха). Однако следует также напомнить, что наличие практических мотивов не ограничивает предмет индийской философии только этикой и теологией, как это кажется некоторым западным критикам3. Ее предмет столь же обширен, как и любой философии, возникшей на почве лишь теоретических мотивов; и даже на теоретических основах некоторых отраслей индийской философии, таких, как метафизика, теория познания и логика, могут легко держаться соответствующие школы при сопоставлении их с любой философской системой Запада. Причины, обусловливающие в индийской философии преобладание практических мотивов, заключаются в том, что всякая система – проведийская или антиведийская – пробуждается к теоретизированию душевной тревогой при виде того зла, которое властвует в этом мире. Философия стремится понять источник этого зла, истинную природу вселенной и смысл человеческой жизни, с тем чтобы отыскать средства для полного уничтожения человеческих страданий. Склонность ума видеть темные стороны вещей обычно называется пессимизмом. Индийскую философию часто критикуют как пессимистическую и потому вредную для практической жизни. Насколько справедлива эта критика, будет видно из содержания данной книги. Однако уже здесь нужно заметить следующее. Индийская философия пессимистична в том смысле, что ее произведения пронизаны чувством неудовлетворенности и беспокойства за существующее положение вещей. Она показывает и со всей решительностью утверждает, что жизнь, протекающая бездумно, является просто игрой слепых инстинктов и мелких неудовлетворенных желаний; такая жизнь неизбежно имеет конец и проходит несчастно. Но ни одна система индийской философии не останавливается на этом представлении жизни как трагедии. В древней Индии даже драма редко оканчивалась трагично, что, быть может, имеет более чем только литературное значение. Индийская философия не ограничивается лишь указанием, и притом безжалостным, на несчастья, от которых мы страдаем вследствие своей близорукости; она вселяет также надежду на избавление от страданий. Четыре благородные истины, составляющие сущность просветления Будды, обобщают и выражают собой те взгляды, которые в известном смысле действительно присущи каждой школе индийской философии, а именно: есть страдание, есть причина страдания, есть возможность прекращения страданий и есть путь к прекращению страданий. Пессимизм в индийских системах является только начальной, но не конечной стадией учения4. Влияние такого пессимизма на жизнь более полезно, чем влияние некритического оптимизма. Видный американский учитель правильно указывает: "Оптимизм кажется более безнравственным, чем пессимизм, ибо пессимизм предупреждает нас о грозящей опасности, тогда как оптимизм убаюкивает фальшивой безопасностью"5. Мировоззрение, предохранившее индийские умы от погружения в отчаяние и гарантирующее в конечном счете оптимизм, может быть названо спиритуализмом (по Вильяму Джемсу). "Спиритуализм, – пишет Джемс, – означает признание вечного нравственного миропорядка и широкий простор для наших надежд". "Эта потребность в вечном нравственном миропорядке – одна из глубочайших потребностей нашего сердца. Поэты, живущие, подобно Данте и Вордсворту, в твердом убеждении в таком миропорядке, этому именно факту обязаны необыкновенно подымающим дух и ободряющим действием своих произведений"6. Вера в "вечный и нравственный миропорядок" господствует на протяжении всей истории индийской философии; исключением из этого являются только материалисты чарваки. Это – общая атмосфера веры, в которой развивались и которой дышали все системы индийской философии – ведийские и неведийские, теистические и атеистические. Эта вера в некий порядок, то есть в закон, который устанавливает упорядоченность и справедливость и действие которого распространяется на богов, небесные тела и все созданное, пронизывает собой все поэтическое воображение пророков Ригведы, называвших этот нерушимый нравственный миропорядок "Рита"7. Эта идея постепенно оформляется: а) в школе миманса – в концепцию апурвы, то есть закона, который гарантирует в будущем наслаждение плодами исполняемых теперь ритуалов; б) в школе ньяя-вайшешика – в теорию адришты, то есть невидимого начала, влияющего даже на материальные атомы и приводящего предметы и события в соответствие с моральными принципами; в) в общую концепцию кармы, которая разделяется всеми индийскими системами. Закон кармы в различных аспектах можно рассматривать как закон сохранения моральных ценностей, закон о достоинствах и недостатках поведения; он означает, что проделанная работа не пропадает даром (крита-пранаша) и что все происходящее с человеком суть не что иное, как результат его собственных деяний (акрита-абхьюпагама). Закон кармы признается шестью ортодоксальными школами, а также джайнистами и буддистами. В своей простейшей форме закон кармы означает, что все поступки индивида, хорошие или плохие, вызывают и соответствующие им последствия в его жизни, если эти поступки совершаются с желанием получить от них плоды. Этот закон помогает нам объяснить различия в судьбах отдельных людей, живущих в одинаковых условиях, различия весьма поразительные и неожиданные. Нередко мы встречаем людей, родившихся и воспитывавшихся в одинаковых условиях, но достигших разного положения в жизни и получающих неодинаковое количество удовольствий. Одни люди счастливы, а другие несчастны, одни – образованны, другие – невежественны. Мы видим также, что некоторые добродетельные люди страдают, а многие порочные – благоденствуют. Как следует объяснить эти перетасовки и аномалии в нашей жизни на земле? Мы приходим к выводу, что некоторые из них, очевидно, порождены различными действиями, совершенными нами при жизни. Но многие из них нельзя объяснить ссылкой на поведение в этой жизни. Таким образом, если признается, что некоторые хорошие или дурные поступки должны вызывать определенные, хорошие или дурные, последствия в этой жизни, то совершенно разумным будет и утверждение, что все деяния – прошлые, настоящие и будущие – дадут надлежащие результаты в этой или другой жизни действующих индивидов. Закон кармы есть именно этот общий моральный закон, который управляет не только жизнью и судьбой всех отдельных существ, но даже порядком и устройством физического мира. Слово "карма" означает как сам закон, так и силу, которая порождается действием и обладает потенцией, способностью приносить плоды. "Карма" во втором смысле классифицируется различно. Согласно одному принципу, разновидности кармы чаще всего подразделяются на: а) те, которые еще не начали приносить плоды (анарабдха карма), и б) те, которые уже начали приносить плоды, как, например, тело и его свойства (арабдха или прарабдха карма). С другой стороны, анарабдха карма может подразделяться на два класса, соответственно тому, накоплена ли она в прошлой жизни (практана или саньчита карма), или приобретается в этой жизни (криямана или саньчиямана карма). Представители некоторых систем индийской философии (например, системы ньяя-вайшешика) считают, что закон кармы находится под руководством и контролируется богом – верховным существом, сотворившим мир в соответствии с этим законом. Таким образом, утверждается, что адришта, то есть имеющиеся налицо достоинства и недостатки кармы отдельных душ, не может сама по себе вести к надлежащим следствиям, потому что она (адришта) является неразумным, лишенным сознания началом. Тот, кто контролирует нашу адришту и распределяет все радости и печали нашей жизни в соответствии с нашей кармой, – это бог. В некоторых других системах – например, в джайнской, буддийской, санкхья и миманса – закон кармы является автономным и действует независимо от воли бога. Согласно этим системам, происхождение и устройство вселенной можно объяснить с помощью закона кармы без допущения бытия бога. Но следует отметить, что какой бы ни был статус закона кармы, он имеет ограниченную сферу применения в области действий, совершаемых под влиянием обычных страстей и повседневных желаний. Все действия, ведущиеся ради получения некоторых выгод в настоящем или в будущем, управляются этим законом. Подобно тому как жареное семя не прорастает, так и бескорыстные, бесстрастные действия, если они вообще возможны, не приводят ни к каким – хорошим или плохим – результатам в чьей-либо жизни. Таким образом, закону кармы подвержены те индивиды, которые так или иначе зависят от окружающей среды, подчинены влиянию обычных страстей и импульсов жизни и стремятся к выгоде в потустороннем мире. Бескорыстные и лишенные страсти поступки не вызывают ни хороших, ни дурных последствий, но способствуют искоренению, разрушению уже накопленных последствий нашего поведения в прошлом, когда мы находились под влиянием привязанности, ненависти или пристрастия, корыстных надежд или опасений, и тем самым ведут нас к освобождению. С достижением освобождения от зависимости наше я выходит из подчинения закону кармы, живет и действует в атмосфере свободы. Освобожденный может действовать на благо человечества, но он не связан своей кармой, поскольку она свободна от всякой привязанности и личного интереса. К этому же относится и вера в "вечный нравственный миропорядок", вызывающая у человека оптимистические взгляды и делающая его господином своей судьбы. Эта вера побуждает индийского мыслителя рассматривать существующее зло как следствие его собственных поступков и надеяться на лучшее будущее, которое должно прийти в результате его самоусовершенствования в настоящем. Поэтому есть простор для свободной воли и личных усилий (пуруша-кара). Вот почему фатализм, или абсолютный детерминизм, является искажением теории кармы. Предопределение, судьба (дайва) – это не что иное, как общая сила чьих-либо прошлых поступков (пурва-джанмакритам карма). Она может быть преодолена усилиями настоящей жизни, если эти усилия достаточно велики, подобно тому, как сила старых привычек может быть уничтожена путем воспитания новых, противоположных привычек8. С этими взглядами тесно связана общая тенденция рассматривать вселенную как арену (stage) для нравственных деяний, где все живые существа получают костюм и подходящую роль, которую, чтобы заслужить наилучшее будущее, им следует сыграть хорошо. Тело, чувства и органы движения индивида, окружающая его среда – все это дары природы или бога в соответствии с нерушимым законом кармы. Следующий общераспространенный взгляд, которого придерживаются все индийские мыслители, заключается в том, что незнание реальности является причиной нашей зависимости и наших страданий и что освобождение от этого состояния не может быть достигнуто без знания подлинной реальности, то есть реальной природы мира и самого себя. Словом "зависимость" обычно обозначают процесс рождения и нового рождения, а также последующие несчастья и страдания, которым подвергается индивид. Отсюда "освобождение" (мукти, или мокша) означает приостановление этого процесса. Освобождение – это состояние совершенства, состояние, которое, согласно учению некоторых индийских мыслителей – джайнистов, буддистов, последователей школы санкхья, адвайта-ведантистов, – может быть достигнуто даже в этой жизни. Следовательно, – по крайней мере, по мнению индийских мыслителей основных школ, – совершенство и реальное счастье могут быть уделом даже земной жизни. Их учение не требует, чтобы мы при этом уподобились каким-то отшельникам или сделались людьми "не от мира сего". Они хотят только внести поправку в одностороннее употребление слов "здесь" и "теперь" и предостеречь от близорукого, чисто мирского их понимания. Однако, несмотря на то, что незнание считалось коренной причиной человеческих горестей, а знание – чем-то существенным и необходимым, индийские мыслители никогда не думали, что одного знакомства с истиной было бы достаточно для того, чтобы сразу устранить несовершенства. Чтобы сделать понимание реальности устойчивым, а равно и эффективным для жизни, считалось необходимым выполнить два требования – сосредоточить свое внимание на изучаемых истинах и контролировать себя в практической жизни. Необходимость сосредоточенности и размышления привела к развитию тщательно разработанной техники, полностью объясняемой системой йоги. Но применение йоги в смысле сосредоточенности посредством самоконтроля свойственно не только последователям этой системы. Мы находим ее в той или иной форме и в других системах – в буддийской, джайнской, санкхье, веданте и даже в ньяя-вайшешике. Последователи этих различных взглядов считают, что те или иные философские истины, хотя и подкрепленные аргументами, но имеющие лишь частное, временное значение, не в состоянии рассеять противоположных убеждений, которые уже сделались частью нашего бытия. Ошибочные убеждения глубоко укоренились в нас вследствие их частого применения в повседневной жизни. Далее, наш образ мысли, речь и поведение принимают форму и окраску этих убеждений и в свою очередь все более и более подкрепляются привычками. Чтобы заменить ошибочные убеждения правильными, необходимо постоянно размышлять о них (о правильных убеждениях. – Ред.) и думать об их различном применений в жизни. Короче говоря, чтобы внедрить в наши умы правильные убеждения, необходимо подвергнуть себя долгому и тяжкому процессу, противоположному тому, каким укоренялись неправильные убеждения. Это требует длительной сосредоточенности ума на изучаемых истинах. Без этого невозможно устранить противоположные убеждения, и вера в эти истины не может быть устойчивой и жизнеспособной. Чтобы лучше сосредоточить умственные усилия на изучаемых истинах и сделать их эффективными в жизни, необходим также самоконтроль (самьяма). Сократ часто говорил: "Добродетель есть знание". Его последователи замечали при этом, что простое знание того, что является правильным, не всегда ведет к правильным поступкам, так как нашими поступками в равной степени руководят и разум, и слепые животные импульсы. Если эти импульсы не контролируются, поступки не могут следовать велениям разума. Эта истина признается всеми индийскими системами, разве за исключением системы чарвака. В наиболее отточенном виде она выражена в часто цитируемом санскритском изречении, которое гласит: "Я знаю, чтó правильно, но не имею склонности следовать ему; я знаю, что неправильно, но не могу отказаться от него". Наши слова и поступки могут не всегда соответствовать нашим интеллектуальным убеждениям, поскольку в нашем характере – в связи с прошлым неправильным пониманием вещей и их ценности – глубоко укоренились противоположные импульсы. Эти импульсы различными индийскими мыслителями изображаются по-разному. Однако среди этих мыслителей имеется и известное единодушие; оно заключается в том, что главными импульсами признаются чувства симпатии и антипатии, любви и ненависти – рага и двеша. Эти импульсы представляют собой автоматически действующие побудительные причины; когда мы находимся под их влиянием, то действуем по привычке, без заранее продуманного плана. Наши индрии, то есть инструменты познания и действия (ум, зрение, осязание, обоняние, вкус, слух и органы движения, речи, испражнения и размножения), всегда служили этим слепым импульсам любви и ненависти и приобрели поэтому некоторые постоянные дурные навыки. Если в результате философского познания реальной природы вещей мы находим возможным отказаться от своих прежних неправильных убеждений, касающихся этих вещей, то соответственно исчезают и наши прежние симпатии или антипатии к ним. Мы должны отучить наши индрии от прежних привычек и проложить им дорогу в царство разума. Эта задача столь же трудная, сколь и важная. Она может быть выполнена только в процессе долгой и упорной практики и воспитания новых, хороших привычек. Индийские мыслители большое значение придают такой практике, которая состоит главным образом в повторных усилиях, идущих в правильном направлении (абхьяса). Самоконтроль означает контроль над низшим я, над слепыми животными наклонностями – любовью и ненавистью, – а равно и над инструментами познания и действия (индриями). Из сказанного становится ясным, что самоконтроль – это не просто негативная практика, не простое торможение индрии, а сдерживание их дурных наклонностей и привычек, чтобы использовать их для лучших целей и сделать послушными велениям разума. Поэтому было бы ошибкой думать – и все же некоторые допускают эту ошибку, – будто индийская этика учит ригоризму и аскетизму, целью которых является умерщвление естественных импульсов человека. Еще во времена упанишад были такие индийские мыслители, которые, рассматривая дух (атман) как самое ценное, что есть в человеке, считали, однако, что существование человека зависит от недуховных факторов; более того, Даже сила мышления человека зависит от пищи, которую он принимает. Это убеждение никогда не покидало индийских мыслителей. Низшие элементы должны, по их мнению, не уничтожаться, а преобразовываться и подчиняться высшим. Отказ от дурных поступков связан с выполнением хороших. Это положение мы находим даже в наиболее ригористических системах, таких, как йога, где имеются указания на то, что вспомогательными средствами достижения совершенной сосредоточенности (йоганга) должны служить не только практика "воздержания" (яма), но и положительное воспитание хороших привычек (нияма). Ямы состоят из пяти великих усилий для воздержания от нанесения вреда всему живому, от лжи, воровства, чувственных влечений и жажды богатства (то есть из неистребления – ахимса, правдивости – сатья, нехищения – астея, воздержанной жизни – брахмачарья, нестяжательства – апариграха). Это воздержание должно культивироваться наряду с ниямами, то есть чистотой тела и ума, чувством удовлетворенности, силой духа, приобретением знаний и покорностью богу. По существу, подобные же учения мы находим и в неортодоксальных школах, например у буддистов и джайнистов, которые, подобно представителям школы йоги, рекомендуют, скажем, культивирование любви и доброты (каруна) наряду с воздержанием от насилия (ахимса). Что действие индрий должно не подавляться, а направляться на служение высшим целям человека, признается также и в "Бхагавадгите", как это видно из следующего изречения: "Тот, кто контролирует самого себя, получает удовлетворение от наслаждения вещами посредством индрий, которые свободны от влияния любви и ненависти"9. Наконец, все индийские системы, кроме чарвака, считают идею освобождения высшей целью жизни. Правда, понятие освобождения имеет некоторые незначительные различия. Все согласны с его отрицательной стороной, то есть с тем, что состояние освобождения есть полное уничтожение страданий, которые несет с собой жизнь в этом мире. Некоторые идут немного дальше, считая, что освобождение, или состояние совершенства, является не просто отрицанием страдания, но состоянием положительного блаженства. К последней группе принадлежат мыслители школы веданта, джайнисты и даже иные буддисты и поздние наяйики. 7. Пространственно-временная основа В дополнение к единству моральных и спиритуалистических взглядов, о котором сказано выше, следует отметить также преобладающее чувство колоссальности пространственно-временного мира, которое составляло единую основу индийской мысли и влияло на моральные и метафизические взгляды ее представителей. Религиозные воззрения Запада, согласно которым мир был создан шесть с лишним тысяч лет назад и все в нем предназначено для целей человека, характеризуют лишь узость мировоззрения и преувеличивают значение человека. Они были поколеблены открытиями, сделанными Дарвином и другими учеными, показавшими, что эволюция живых существ шла не тысячи, а миллионы лет. К тому же с течением времени астрономия подтвердила убеждение в колоссальности вселенной, диаметр которой составляет, "по крайней мере, сотни миллионов световых лет". По этим исчислениям, Солнце – только песчинка во вселенной, а Земля по своим размерам меньше одной миллионной части этой песчинки. Кроме того, необходимо напомнить, что каждое тусклое пятнышко туманности, наблюдаемой на небе, содержит в себе, согласно Джинсу, "материю, достаточную для сотворения, возможно, тысячи миллионов таких солнц, как наше". Мы поражаемся, пытаясь представить и охватить раскрытую наукой колоссальность пространственно-временной вселенной. Подобное же чувство вызывается исчислениями, относящимися ко времени сотворения мира и приведенными в некоторых пуранах*5, исчислениями, которые, если бы не современные открытия, были бы осмеяны как чистейшая фантазия. Например, в "Вишнупуране"10 мы встречаемся с популярной индийской концепцией мира (брахманда)*6, что мир состоит из четырнадцати районов (лока), одним из которых является Земля (бхутала) и которые отделены друг от друга десятью миллионами (коти) йоджан*7. Бесконечная вселенная представляется соединением тысяч миллионов таких миров (брахманда). Что касается описания беспредельности времени, то индийские мыслители, подобно современным ученым, чувствуют себя неспособными выразить его посредством обычных, известных человеку единиц измерения. Единицей, принятой для измерения космического времени, является день творца Брахмы. Каждый день творца равен 1000 юг*8, или 432 миллионам лет человека. Это и есть продолжительность периода каждого творения космоса. Ночь творца, или прекращение его созидательной деятельности, означает разрушение, или хаос. Такое чередование дней и ночей, творения и разрушения (сришти и пралая) образует ряды, не имеющие начала. Начало творения установить нельзя. Было бы неверным думать, что первое творение началось не ранее какого-то определенного времени. Поскольку не существует даты, фиксирующей первоначало вселенной, индийские мыслители рассматривают вселенную как вообще не имеющую начала во времени (анади). Они пытаются объяснить начало теперешнего творения ссылкой на предшествующее ему состояние распада и творения и считают праздной и бессмысленной попытку выяснения вопроса о первоначальном творении. О любом члене ряда, не имеющего начала, можно сказать только то, что он является более ранним или более поздним по отношению к другому. Безусловно первого члена в таких рядах не существует. Исходя из этой подавляющей идеи колоссальности вселенной, индийские мыслители, естественно, постоянно твердили о том, что Земля исключительно мала, что земное существование скоропреходяще и что земные блага ничтожны. Если Земля – только точка в огромном пространстве, то жизнь – это просто зыбь на поверхности океана времени. Мириады жизней приходят и уходят, а вселенной, как целому, нет до этого никакого дела. Даже веками создававшаяся лучшая цивилизация не представляет собой ничего уникального: в жизни Земли будет не один золотой век. В не имеющих начала циклах творения и распада должно быть бесчисленное количество золотых веков, равно как и железных. Процветание и упадок, цивилизация и варварство, подъем и падение идут одно за другим и вращаются подобно колесу времени. Общее влияние этих взглядов на метафизику выразилось в том, что нынешний мир стали рассматривать как результат предшествовавшего и объяснять настоящий мир, частично ссылаясь на предшествовавший. Кроме того, это побудило метафизику заняться поисками вечного. На этике и религии эти взгляды сказались в том отношении, что они помогли индийцам усвоить более широкую и беспристрастную точку зрения на жизнь, предохранили их от болезненного желания держаться за быстротекущее, как за вечное, и убедили в необходимости обращать основное внимание на то, что имеет прочную, а не мимолетную ценность. =II. КРАТКИЙ ОБЗОР СИСТЕМ= 1. Система чарвака В индийской философии слово "чарвака" означает материалист*9. Достоверным источником познания последователи системы чарвака считают только восприятие. Они указывают, что все опосредствованные, не относящиеся к восприятию источники познания, такие, как вывод, свидетельство других лиц и т.д., ненадежны и часто вводят в заблуждение. Поэтому мы не должны верить ничему, кроме того, что мы познаем непосредственно через восприятие. Восприятие раскрывает нам только материальный мир, состоящий из четырех элементов материи (бхута): воздуха, огня, воды и земли, в существовании которых мы можем убедиться посредством наших ощущений. Все предметы воспринимаемого нами мира состоят из этих элементов. Нет никаких оснований допускать существование чего-то подобного нематериальной душе человека. Человек тоже целиком состоит из материи. Мы говорим: "Я толстый", "Я худой", "Я хромой". Эти суждения также показывают, что индивид и тело – это одно и то же. Конечно, человек обладает сознанием, но сознание есть качество живого тела, которое, в свою очередь, является продуктом материи. Не следует думать, что если элементы материи лишены сознания, то и в предметах, образованных из этих элементов, не может быть сознания. Есть много примеров того, когда качества, отсутствовавшие в составных частях, появляются впоследствии, при соединении определенным образом этих частей друг с другом. Более того, есть примеры, когда одна и та же субстанция приобретает новые качества под влиянием различных условий. Если одновременно жевать бетель*10, орех и известь, то полученная масса приобретает красноватый цвет, первоначально отсутствовавший в каждой из составных ее частей; меласса*11 при брожении приобретает опьяняющее свойство, первоначально в ней отсутствовавшее. Точно так же и элементы материи, скомбинированные особым путем, порождают живое тело, обладающее сознанием. Очевидно, что сознание не может существовать вне тела. Когда человек умирает, от него не остается ничего, что могло бы страдать или наслаждаться последствиями его поступков. Поэтому продолжение существования человека в какой-либо форме после его смерти бездоказательно. Существование бога также является мифом. Бога нельзя воспринимать с помощью наших органов чувств. Мир есть не божественное создание, а самоуправляемая комбинация материальных элементов. Глупо поэтому выполнять какие бы то ни было религиозные обряды ради некоего посмертного наслаждения счастьем на небе или ради желания угодить богу. Не следует верить писаниям вед и коварным жрецам, которые, пользуясь доверчивостью людей, зарабатывают себе средства на жизнь. Поэтому основной целью жизни разумного человека должно быть наслаждение наибольшим количеством удовольствий здесь, в этой жизни, в существовании которой мы только и уверены. Глупо воздерживаться от удовольствий в жизни просто потому, что иногда они случайно смешиваются со страданием. Это было бы похоже на то, что мы отказались бы от зерна из-за его шелухи или перестали бы сеять хлеб, опасаясь потравы его скотом. Мы должны стараться извлечь из этой жизни все самое лучшее, как можно больше наслаждаясь ею и избегая, насколько возможно, случайных страданий. 2. Система джайнизма Происхождение джайнизма относится к далеким доисторическим временам*12. Эта вера передавалась потомству через посредство двадцати четырех тиртханкаров, то есть достигших освобождения проповедников джайнизма, последним из которых был современник Гаутамы Будды – Вардхамана (он величался также Махавира). Приверженцы системы джайнизма отвергают точку зрения чарваков, считающих восприятие единственно достоверным источником познания. Они указывают, что если отвергнуть возможность получения достоверных знаний через посредство вывода и свидетельства других лиц только потому, что они иногда могут вводить в заблуждение, то следует подвергнуть сомнению также и непогрешимость восприятия, так как само восприятие иногда оказывается обманчивым. Чарваки и сами прибегают к помощи выводов, когда от утверждения, что некоторые выводы ложны, они приходят к тому, что все выводы ложны, а также в том случае, когда они отрицают существование некоторых объектов только потому, что последние не воспринимаются нашими органами чувств. Кроме восприятия, джайнисты допускают в качестве источников достоверного познания логические выводы и свидетельства. Достоверное знание через посредство выводов мы получаем тогда, когда они подчиняются логическим законам определенности. Свидетельство же является достоверным в том случае, когда оно представляет собой сообщение, исходящее от надежного авторитета. Действительно, согласно системе джайнизма, только основываясь на авторитете учения всеведущих, достигших освобождения святых (джинов или тиртханкаров), мы можем получить безошибочное знание по некоторым религиозным вопросам, которые не могут быть раскрыты нашим ограниченным чувственным восприятием и рассуждением. На основе этих трех источников познания система джайнизма строит свое понимание вселенной. Восприятие раскрывает реальность материальных субстанций, состоящих из четырех разных элементов, таких же, какие фигурируют и в системе чарвака. Путем выводов философы джайнской школы приходят к убеждению о наличии пространства (акаша), поскольку материальные субстанции должны где-то существовать, и о наличии времени (кала), поскольку изменения, то есть последовательный ряд состояний субстанции, не могут быть поняты без него. Они убеждены также в том, что существуют причины движения и покоя, ибо без них невозможно объяснить движение и прекращение движения в вещах. Эти причины, называемые "дхарма" и "адхарма", следует понимать не в их обычном моральном смысле, а в техническом смысле причин движения и покоя. Однако физический мир, состоящий из четырех элементов материи, пространства, времени, дхармы и адхармы, – это еще не все. Восприятие, а равно и вывод говорят также о существовании душ во всех живых телах. Когда мы воспринимаем такие свойства апельсина, как его цвет, форму и запах, мы говорим, что воспринимаем существование данного апельсина. На том же основании, когда мы внутренне воспринимаем удовольствие, страдание и другие свойства души, мы должны допустить, что душа также становится нам известной непосредственно через восприятие. О сознании нельзя сказать, что оно продукт материи; чарваки не могут привести ни одного случая, когда бы мы воспринимали порождение сознания комбинацией материальных субстанций. Существование души может быть выведено также на том основании, что материальные субстанции не могли бы сами по себе сформироваться в живое тело, если бы не было сознательно действующей и руководящей ими силы. Без сознательной субстанции, способной управлять материальными субстанциями, тело и чувства не могли бы систематически выполнять свою работу. Значит, душ столько же, сколько и живых тел. Душа, по мнению джайнистов, есть не только у животных, но и у растений, даже у пылинок. Существование мельчайших живых существ (таких, как микробы) в пыли и других кажущихся невидимыми неживых материальных вещах допускается также и современной наукой. Души обладают не одинаковой степенью сознательности. Некоторые из них, как, например, души растений или пылинок, обладают только чувством осязания и имеют только осязательное сознание. Низшие живые организмы имеют два чувства; другие, более высокоразвитые, – три; третьи – четыре. Человек и некоторые высшие животные обладают пятью чувствами, посредством которых они познают вещи. Однако, как бы ни были развиты чувства, душа, живущая в теле, ограничена в возможностях познания; она ограничена также в силе и подвержена всем видам страданий. Тем не менее каждая душа в состоянии достичь безграничной сознательности, силы и счастья. Эти свойства присущи самой природе души. Кармы затрудняют их проявление, подобно тому, как облака заслоняют свет солнца. Кармы, то есть силы страстей и желаний души, притягивают к ней частицы материи, которые проникают в душу, подобно тому, как пылинки проникают в свет пламени или солнца. Словом, кармы являются причиной того, что душа закрепощается материей. Устранением карм душа может снять с себя зависимость и возвратить себе природные совершенства. Учение и жизнь достигших освобождения святых (тиртханкаров) доказывают возможность освобождения и указывают также путь, по которому следует идти к достижению этой цели. Для освобождения от зависимости необходимы три вещи: полнейшая вера в учение джайнизма, точное знание этого учения и правильное поведение. Правильное поведение состоит в воздержании от несправедливости, лжи, воровства, чувственности и от привязанности к чувственным объектам. Воспитывая в себе правильную веру, правильное знание и правильное поведение, мы получаем возможность контролировать свои страсти, и кармы, сковывавшие душу узами материи, – устраняются. Устранив препятствия, душа вновь обретает свои природные совершенства – безграничную веру, безграничное знание, безграничную силу и безграничное блаженство. Это и будет состоянием освобождения. Джайнисты не верят в бога. Место бога у них занимают тиртханкары, которым и принадлежат такие божественные силы, как всеведение и всемогущество. Им поклоняются как своему идеалу. Сострадание ко всем живым существам является одной из главных черт джайнской религии. В связи с этим в джайнской философии можно наблюдать почтительное отношение к мнению других школ. Джайнские философы отмечают, что каждый объект имеет бесчисленное количество аспектов, и об этом объекте можно судить с различных точек зрения. Каждое суждение о вещах является поэтому правильным лишь по отношению к определенному аспекту вещи, рассматриваемой с частной точки зрения. Следовательно, мы должны помнить об ограниченной природе нашего познания и суждений и должны отказаться от мысли, что та или иная точка зрения дает полное представление о данной вещи. Мы должны защищать и делать более доказательными наши собственные утверждения и в то же время мы должны учиться ценить возможность правильности других точек зрения. Философия джайнизма – это своего рода реализм, ибо она утверждает реальность внешнего мира; она также является плюрализмом, потому что верит в наличие многих первичных реальностей. Эта философия представляет собой атеизм, так как она отвергает бытие бога. 3. Буддийская система Буддийская система философии выросла из учения Гаутамы Будды, хорошо известного основателя буддизма*13. Чувство скорби при виде болезней, старости, смерти и других несчастий, которым подвержен человек, пробудило сознание Гаутамы. Многие годы он учится, ведет аскетический образ жизни и думает о происхождении человеческих страданий, ища средства для их преодоления. Наконец на него нисходит просветление, результат которого был изложен им в форме, которая стала известной под названием "четырех благородных истин" (чатвари арья-сатьяни). Это истина о том, что есть страдание; истина о том, что есть причина страдания; истина о том, что есть прекращение страдания, и истина о том, что есть путь, ведущий к прекращению страдания. Первая истина о наличии страданий имеется в той или иной форме во всех философских системах Индии. Однако проницательный Будда видел, что страдание не просто является чем-то случайным, оно существует повсеместно, во всех формах существования и во всех видах опыта. Даже то, что кажется удовольствием, в действительности является источником страдания. Что касается второй истины, то она выведена Буддой из анализа причинности. Он отмечает, что существование любого явления в этом мире – материального или психического – причинно обусловлено некоторой другой вещью. Нет ничего, что было бы ни с чем не связано и существовало бы совершенно самостоятельно. Поэтому ничего постоянного в этом мире нет. Все вещи подвержены изменению. Наши страдания также вызываются определенными условиями. Страдания зависят от рождения в этом мире. Рождение, в свою очередь, вызвано нашим пристрастием (танха или тришна) ко всему земному. Сила этого пристрастия притягивает нас к земным вещам. Но наши желания, как это можно проследить, проистекают, в конечном счете, от незнания. Если бы мы имели точное понимание вещей этого мира, понимали бы их преходящий характер и их причиняющую страдание природу, мы не имели бы к ним пристрастия; тогда прекратилось бы рождение, а вместе с ним и несчастия. Поскольку страдание, как и все другое, зависит от определенных условий, оно должно прекратиться, коль скоро будут устранены эти условия. Это третья истина – о прекращении страдания. Четвертая истина, – относительно пути, ведущего к прекращению страдания, – сводится к контролю над условиями, причиняющими страдание. Этот путь известен как восьмеричный благородный путь, так как он состоит из восьми ступеней – правильной точки зрения, правильной решимости, правильной речи, правильного поведения, правильной жизни, правильных усилий, правильного направления мысли и правильной сосредоточенности. Эти восемь ступеней уничтожают незнание и пристрастия, просветляют ум и тем самым порождают совершенную невозмутимость и спокойствие. Страдание совершенно прекращается, а новое рождение становится невозможным. Достижение этого состояния совершенства есть нирвана. Учение Будды заключается в охарактеризованных выше четырех благородных истинах. Из этого явствует, что сам Будда: занимался не столько проблемами философии, сколько практическими вопросами уничтожения человеческих страданий. Он: считал, что в то время, как человек испытывает невыносимые страдания, обсуждение метафизических проблем было бы пустым времяпрепровождением. Но при всем своем отрицательном отношении к теоретическим рассуждениям Будда все же не мог избежать философских дискуссий. Так, в ранней литературе мы находим следующие теоретические положения его учения: Все вещи обусловлены, нет ничего, что существовало бы само по себе. Поэтому все вещи вследствие изменения условий, от которых они зависят, подвержены изменениям; нет ничего постоянного. Поэтому нет никакой души, нет бога и никакой другой перманентной субстанции. Однако настоящая жизнь течет непрерывно, порождая, по закону кармы, другую жизнь, подобно тому, как одно дерево своими семенами порождает другое дерево, которое продолжает жить, тогда как первое засыхает. Позднее зародыши философских теорий, содержавшиеся в учении Будды, были развиты его последователями в Индии и вне ее; таким образом возник ряд буддийских школ. В индийской философии наиболее известными из них являются следующие четыре школы. Школа мадхьямиков, или шуньявадинов, считает, что мир нереален (шунья); все феномены, как духовные, так и не духовные, иллюзорны. Это мировоззрение получило название нигилизма (шуньявада). Школа йогачаров, или виджнянавадинов, также придерживается того взгляда, что внешние объекты нереальны. То, чтó представляется нам внешним, на самом деле только идеи нашего ума. Но ум должен быть признан реальным. Утверждение, что ум нереален, противоречит самому себе, так как уже самая мысль, что ум нереален, сама себя опровергает, поскольку мысли есть не что иное, как проявление деятельности ума. Это мировоззрение получило название субъективного идеализма (виджнянавада). Школа саутрантиков считает, что оба мира, как духовный, так и недуховный, действительно существуют. Если бы все, что мы воспринимаем извне, было нереальным, то наше восприятие объектов зависело бы не от чего-либо, находящегося вне ума, а лишь от самого ума. Однако мы знаем, что ум не в состоянии воспринимать любой объект (например, тигра) в том месте, в каком бы он пожелал. Это доказывает, что образ тигра, в тот момент, когда мы воспринимаем его, зависит от недуховной реальности – от самого тигра. Исходя из этого образа, или представления тигра, мы можем прийти к заключению о существовании причины данного представления – тигра – вне нашего ума. Следовательно, о внешних объектах можно судить как о существующих вне ума. Это мировоззрение может быть названо репрезентационизмом, или теорией подразумеваемости внешних объектов (бахья-анумея-вада). Школа вайбхашиков согласна с предыдущей в вопросе о реальности как внутренних, так и внешних объектов. Однако она придерживается иных взглядов на способы познания внешних объектов. По мнению вайбхашиков, внешние объекты воспринимаются непосредственно, а не выводятся из их идей или представлений, порождаемых нашим умом, потому что исходя из той или иной идеи было бы невозможно прийти к заключению о существовании внешнего объекта, если бы внешний объект не был воспринимаем в соответствии с идеей. Эта точка зрения может быть названа непосредственным реализмом, поскольку, согласно ей, внешние объекты воспринимаются непосредственно (бахья-пратьякша-вада). Буддизм по религиозным вопросам делится на две хорошо известные школы: хинаяну, процветающую в настоящее время на Цейлоне, в Бирме и Сиаме, и махаяну, распространившуюся в Тибете, Китае и Японии. Школы мадхьямиков и йогачаров вошли в школу махаяны, а школы саутрантиков и вайбхашиков относятся к хинаяне. Наиболее важным религиозным вопросом, по которому расходятся обе эти школы, является вопрос о том, чтó представляет собой нирвана. Хинаянисты считают, что цель достижения состояния нирваны заключается в том, чтобы избавить индивида от страданий. Представители же школы махаяны полагают, что цель достижения нирваны – не прекращение собственных страданий, а достижение совершенной мудрости, с помощью которой освобожденный может попытаться спасти от страданий все живые существа. 4. Система ньяя Система ньяя*14 создана великим мудрецом Готамой. Это реалистическая философия, основывающаяся главным образом на законах логики. Она признает наличие четырех самостоятельных источников истинного познания: восприятия (пратьякша), вывода, или заключения (анумана), сравнения (упамана) и свидетельства, или доказательства (шабда). Восприятие есть непосредственное познание объектов, получаемое в результате их связи с нашими органами чувств. Оно может быть внешним (бахья), если касается таких органов чувств, как зрение и слух, посредством которых мы получаем восприятия извне, или внутренним (антара), если оно касается ума (манас). Вывод (или заключение) есть познание объекта не через восприятие, а через сознательное выделение некоего признака (линга), который неизменно связан с данным объектом (садхья). Неизменная связь между объектом и его признаком называется вьяпти. В выводе, или заключении, должно быть, по меньшей мере, три суждения и самое большее три термина: пакша, или меньший термин, по поводу которого мы что-нибудь выводим; садхья, или больший термин, являющийся выводимым объектом, и линга (или садхана), то есть средний термин, который всегда связан с большим и в то же время содержится в меньшем. Приведем пример: "Холм огненный, потому что он дымится, а все, что дымится, – огненно". Сравнение есть познание связи между названиями вещей и самими вещами, именуемыми так на основании данного описания их сходства с некоторым уже известным объектом. Например, человеку говорят, что гавайя (дикая корова. – Ред.) похожа на корову. И когда этот человек находит в лесу животное, очень похожее на корову, он приходит к выводу, что это животное и должно быть гавайей. Такое знание извлекается посредством упаманы, то есть сравнения. Шабда (свидетельство или доказательство) есть знание о невоспринимаемых объектах, получаемое из утверждений авторитетных лиц. Ученый сообщает нам, что вода представляет собой соединение водорода и кислорода в известной пропорции. Хотя мы И не сами доказали эту истину, мы признаем ее, считаясь с авторитетом ученого. Наше знание в этом случае исходит из свидетельства ученого. Все другие источники познания сводятся школой ньяя (наяйиками) к этим четырем. Объектами познания, согласно школе ньяя, служат: наше я, тело, чувства и их объекты, познавательная способность (буддхи), ум (манас), деятельность (правритти), умственные дефекты (доша), повторное рождение (претья-бхава), чувства удовольствия и боли (пхала), страдание (духкха) и свобода от страданий (апаварга). Философы школы ньяя наряду с представителями многих других систем индийской философии стремятся избавить личность от ее привязанности к телу, чувствам и объектам. По их мнению, наше я отличается от тела и ума. Тело – это лишь сложная субстанция, состоящая из материи. Ум (манас) – тонкая, неделимая, вечная субстанция (ану). Он служит душе инструментом для восприятия психических явлений, таких, как удовольствие, боль и т.д. Поэтому он называется внутренним чувством. Я (атман) представляет собой самостоятельную субстанцию, совершенно отличную от ума и тела и приобретающую атрибуты сознания в процессе установления связи с каким-либо объектом посредством чувств. Но сознание не является неотъемлемым свойством я. Это – случайное, побочное свойство, которое перестает ограничивать я в состоянии мукти, то есть освобождения. В то время как ум (манас) является бесконечно малой величиной, подобной атому, я представляет собой нечто всепроникающее (вибху), неразрушимое и вечное. Я – это действующая сила, которая любит или не любит объекты, старается получить или избежать их, наслаждается или страдает от последствий своих поступков. И именно незнание истины (митхья-джняна) и вытекающие отсюда ошибочные желания, антипатии и влюбленность (рага, двеша и моха) побуждают я действовать с дурными или хорошими целями, вовлекают его в мир греха и страдания, рождения и смерти. Освобождение означает абсолютное прекращение всех мучений и страданий, ставшее возможным благодаря правильному познанию действительности (таттва-джняна). Некоторые думают, что освобождение есть состояние счастья. Но это совершенно неверно, так как нет удовольствий без страдания, равно как не бывает света без тени. Таким образом, освобождение – это только облегчение страданий, а не удовольствие или счастье. Существование бога доказывается системой ньяя (наяйиками) при помощи нескольких аргументов. Бог есть первопричина творения, поддержания существования и разрушения мира. Он сотворил мир не из ничего, а из вечных атомов пространства, времени, эфира, умов и душ. Этот мир сотворен с тем, чтобы индивидуальная душа (джива) могла наслаждаться удовольствием или испытывать страдания в соответствии с достойным или недостойным своим поведением в другой жизни в иных мирах. Наиболее популярный аргумент в пользу бытия бога гласит: "Все вещи мира, как, например, горы и моря, солнце и луна, поскольку они состоят из частей, являются следствием. Поэтому они должны иметь своего создателя (карта)". Сами индивиды не могут быть создателями, творцами мира потому, что они ограничены в своих силах и знаниях и не в состоянии обращаться с такими тончайшими и мельчайшими сущностями, как атомы, из которых состоят все физические тела. Творец мира должен быть разумным духом, обладающим неограниченной силой и мудростью и способным к поддержанию морального порядка во всем мире. Бог создал мир не для какой-то своей собственной цели, а для блага всех живых существ. Но это не означает, что в этом мире должно быть только счастье и не может быть несчастий. Раз индивиды имеют свободу воли, они будут действовать в соответствии с добрыми или злыми намерениями и тем самым приносить самим себе счастье или несчастье. Однако под любящим, заботливым и мудрым руководством божественного существа все индивиды рано или поздно могут достичь истинного познания самих себя и мира и тем самым окончательно освободиться от всех страданий. 5. Система вайшешика Система вайшешика была основана мудрецом Канадой, настоящее имя которого было Улука. Она родственна системе ньяя и имеет одинаковую с ней конечную цель – освобождение индивидуального я. Она подводит все объекты познания, весь мир, под семь категорий: субстанция (дравья), качество (гуна), действие (карма), всеобщность (саманья), особенность (вишеша), присущность (самавая) и небытие (абхава). Субстанция является субстратом качества и деятельности, однако она отлична как от того, так и от другого. Существуют девять видов субстанций: земля, вода, огонь, воздух, эфир (акаша), время, пространство, душа и ум (манас). Из них первые пять называются, физическими элементами (бхутами) и имеют соответственно специфические качества запаха, вкуса, цвета, осязания и звука. Первые четыре состоят из четырех видов атомов – земли, воды, огня и воздуха, которые являются невидимыми и неделимыми частицами материи. Атомы – это несотворенные, вечные сущности, представление о которых мы можем получить посредством дробления материальных объектов на все более и более мелкие части, до тех пор, пока этот процесс нельзя производить дальше. Эфир, пространство и время – неосязаемые субстанции, каждая из которых является единственной, вечной и всеобъемлющей. Манас – вечная субстанция, непротяженная и, подобно атому, бесконечно малая. Это внутреннее чувство, которое прямо или косвенно имеет дело со всеми психическими функциями, такими, как познавательная способность, эмоции, воля. Манас, имея атомистическое строение, не может иметь более одного переживания в одно и то же время. Душа – вечная и всеобъемлющая субстанция, представляющая собой субстрат явлений сознания. Индивидуальная душа осознается внутренне, умом индивида, когда, например, говорят: "Я счастлив". Верховная душа, или бог, считается творцом мира и всего сущего. Бог сотворил мир из вечных атомов. Происхождение и распад сложных предметов объясняются соединением и разъединением атомов. Но двигаться и действовать самостоятельно атомы не могут. Первоисточник их действий – воля бога, направляющего их перемещения в соответствии с законом кармы. Из атомов образуется весь мир, соответствующий невидимым моральным достоинствам (адришта) индивидуальных душ и служащий делу их морального искупления. Такова атомистическая теория вайшешики. Это скорее телеологическая, чем механистическая и материалистическая теория, какими являются другие атомистические теории. Качество есть то, что существует в субстанции и само по себе не имеет ни собственных качеств, ни активности. В то время как субстанция может существовать сама по себе, качество не может существовать вне какой-либо субстанции. В качествах вещей нет ни активности, ни движения. Всего имеется двадцать четыре вида качеств: цвет, вкус, запах, осязание, звук, число, величина, видовое отличие (притхактва), соединение (саньйога), разъединение (вибхага), отдаленность (паратва), близость (апаратва), текучесть (драватва), вязкость {спеха), познавательная способность (буддхи), удовольствие, страдание, желание, антипатия, усилие (праятна), тяжесть (гурутва), стремление (санскара)11, достоинство (дхарма) и недостаток (адхарма). Действие есть движение. Как и качество, оно свойственно только субстанциям. Существует пять видов действии: поднимание (уткшепана), опускание (авакшепана), сжатие (акунчана), расширение (прасарана) и хождение (гамана). Все коровы имеют некую общую природу, согласно которой они и группируются в один класс, исключаясь из других классов. Это называется "коровностью" (готва) и является всеобщим (саманья). Поскольку эта "коровность" не возникает при рождении какой-либо коровы и не уничтожается со смертью любой из них, она вечна. Таким образом, всеобщее представляет собой вечную сущность, общую всем индивидам данного класса. Особенность (вишеша) есть основа первичных различий вещей. Обычно мы отличаем одну вещь от другой посредством выделения особенностей, присущих ее частям, и различения других качеств. Но как отличить самые простые и вечные субстанции мира, например два атома земли? По-видимому, должно существовать какое-то первичное различие, особенность, присущая каждому из них, иначе их нельзя будет отличать друг от друга, поскольку оба имеют все качества земли. Особенность означает специфичность или индивидуальность вечных сущностей мира. Поскольку этой категории "вишеша" уделяется особое внимание, то и сама система этой философии получила название "вайшешика". Присущность (самавая) есть постоянная, вечная связь, которая объединяет целое с его частями; качество или действие – с субстанцией; всеобщее – с особенностями. Ткань, как единое, всегда существует в нитях; качества – такие, как "зеленое", "сладкое", "ароматное", и различного рода движения – пребывают в известной субстанции. "Коровность", как всеобщее, имеют все коровы. Эта перманентная связь между целым и его частями, всеобщим и его частностями, качествами и действиями, и их субстанциями известна как присущность (самавая). Небытие (абхава) означает все отрицательные факты. "Здесь нет змеи", "Эта роза не красная", "Чистая вода не имеет запаха" – все это предложения, выражающие соответственно небытие змеи, красноты и запаха в известных вещах. Все такие случаи небытия подходят под категорию абхавы, имеющую четыре вида: праг-абхава, дхванса-абхава, атьянта-абхава, которые, взятые вместе, называются сансарга-абхава (отсутствие связи между двумя сущностями) и аньйонья-абхава. Первый вид абхавы означает небытие вещи до ее производства, например небытие горшка в глине до того, как его изготовил гончар. Второй вид – небытие вещи после ее разрушения (дхванса), например небытие горшка после того, как его разбили. Третий вид – полное отсутствие связи между двумя вещами, например бесцветность воздуха в прошлом, настоящем и будущем. Последний вид абхавы представляет собой отличие одной вещи от другой. Когда две вещи (скажем, кувшин и ткань) отличаются одна от другой, то это и есть небытие одной вещи как другой. Кувшин – не ткань и ткань – не кувшин. Это обоюдное небытие двух различных вещей называется аньйонья-абхава. Что касается теоретических положений системы вайшешики о боге и освобождении индивидуальной души, то они, в сущности, те же, что и в системе ньяя. 6. Система санкхья Санкхья*16 представляет собой философию дуалистического реализма, создание которой приписывается мудрецу Капиле. Она признает наличие двух независимых друг от друга первичных реальностей: пуруши и пракрити. Пуруша есть некое разумное начало, у которого сознание (чайтанья) является не атрибутом, а самой его сущностью. Пуруша – это я, совершенно отличное от тела, чувств и ума (манас). Находясь вне мира объектов, оно представляет собой вечное сознание, являющееся свидетелем происходящих в мире изменений и действий, – сознание не действующее и не изменяющееся. Физические вещи – стулья, кровати и т.п. – существуют скорее для других, чем для самих себя. Поэтому должно быть пуруша, или я, отличающееся от пракрити, или первичной материи, но пользующееся (бхокта) продуктами пракрити. Существует много различных я, связанных с различными телами, вследствие чего одни люди счастливы, другие несчастливы, одни умирают, другие живут. Пракрити есть первопричина мира. Это вечное, бессознательное начало (джада), которое, всегда изменяясь, служит исключительно удовлетворению я. Саттва, раджас и тамас суть составные части пракрити, которое держит их в состоянии покоя и равновесия (самья-авастха). Эти три составные части называются гунами. Они ни в каком смысле не являются ни качествами, ни атрибутами. Они скорее представляют собой три субстанциональных элемента, составляющих пракрити, подобно тому как три веревки, свитые вместе, образуют канат. К заключению о существовании гун мы приходим тогда, когда испытываем удовольствие, страдание или безразлично относимся к тем или иным вещам. Одно и то же сладкое блюдо может или нравиться, или не нравиться, или вызывать безразличное отношение у одного и того же человека в различных условиях. Так же точно один и тот же салат кажется вкусным одному лицу, невкусным другому и безвкусным третьему. Итак, причина и следствие, в сущности, идентичны. Следствие есть проявленное условие причины. Например, в растительном масле как следствие обнаруживается то, что уже содержалось в семени как причине. Все вещи мира суть следствия, которые наделены качествами, вызывающими удовольствие, страдание или безразличное отношение. Поэтому пракрити, или прадхана, являясь первопричиной вещей, должно иметь три элемента: саттва, раджас и тамас, обладающие свойствами вызывать соответственно удовольствие, страдание или безразличие, а также – проявление, активность и пассивность. Эволюция мира начинается с соединения (саньйога) пуруши с пракрити, что нарушает первоначальное равновесие последней и побуждает ее к действию. Эволюция протекала следующим образом. Из пракрити возник великий зародыш этой огромной вселенной, который и называется поэтому великим (махат). В нем отражено сознание я, и это делает его как бы сознательным. Махат представляет собой пробуждение природы от космического сна и первое появление мысли и называется поэтому также интеллектом (буддхи). Эта творческая мысль должна побуждать развитие мира. Дальнейшая трансформация интеллекта порождает вторичный продукт – аханкару. Функцией аханкары является ощущение "себя" и "моего" (абхимана). Отождествляя себя с этим началом, я считает себя действующей силой (карта), хотя на самом деле не является ею. Из аханкары, когда в ней превалирует элемент саттва, возникают пять органов познания (джнянендрия), пять органов действия (кармендрия) и манас, который представляет собой орган познания и деятельности (убхайендрия). Когда же доминирует элемент тамас, аханкара производит пять тончайших элементов (танматра), являющихся потенциями звука, осязания, цвета, вкуса и запаха. Из этих пяти тончайших элементов возникают пять вещественных элементов: эфир (акаша), воздух, огонь, вода и земля в том же самом порядке. Таким образом, в системе санкхьи насчитывается двадцать пять начал. Все они, кроме пуруши, содержатся в пракрити, которое является первопричиной, первоисточником всех других физических объектов, включая ум, материю и жизнь. Пракрити является причиной причин всех объектов. Семь начал – махат, аханкара и пять тонких элементов (танматра) – порождают определенные следствия и в свою очередь сами являются следствиями определенных причин. Одиннадцать чувств и пять физических элементов представляют собой лишь следствия определенных причин, но сами не являются причинами чего-либо, субстанционально отличного от них. Пуруша, или я, не является ни причиной (пракрити), ни следствием (викрити) чего-либо. Хотя я само по себе свободно и бессмертно, но под влиянием авидьи (незнания) оно смешивает себя с телом, чувствами и умом (манас). Из-за неумения разобраться (авивека) в том, что есть я и что – не-я, возникают все наши горести и страдания. Мы чувствуем себя нездоровыми и несчастными, когда наше тело оказывается чем-либо пораженным и чувствует недомогание, потому что не умеем распознавать разницу между собой и своим телом. Подобным же образом испытываемые нами удовольствия и страдания воздействуют на я только потому, что мы не осознаем разницы между умом и собой. Как только мы полностью осознаем разницу между собой и не-собой, между я и не-я, включающим тело, чувства, ум, интеллект и личность (вивека-джняна), наше я выйдет из-под влияния радостей и печалей, подъемов и упадков жизни, оно найдет тогда покой в самом себе, став бесстрастным наблюдателем событий внешнего мира и не вовлекаясь в них. Это и будет состояние освобождения, свободы от страданий, которое называлось мукти, апаварга, кайвалья. Такого состояния мы можем достичь или при жизни, в этом мире (дживан-мукти), или после смерти, в другом мире (видеха-мукти). Однако простое знание, интеллектуальное понимание этой истины не поможет познать самого себя и тем самым добиться окончательного освобождения от грехов и страдания. Для достижения этого необходимо пройти долгий путь воспитания в духе глубокой преданности и постоянного размышления о том, что я есть чистое вечное сознание, независимое от комплекса ума-тела и установленного порядка вещей с его пространственно-временными и причинными отношениями. Я – это не рожденный и не умирающий дух, сущность которого составляют свобода, бессмертие и вечная жизнь. Характер и методы этого духовного воспитания, необходимого для самопознания, тщательно разработаны философией йога. Что касается проблемы бытия бога, то философия санкхья отвергает всякую веру в божественное. Согласно этой системе, бытие бога не может быть доказано никоим образом. Да мы и не нуждаемся в боге, чтобы объяснить мир, так как пракрити является достаточно обоснованной причиной мира как целого. Бог как вечный и неизменный дух не может быть творцом мира, ибо для того, чтобы произвести некоторое следствие, причина должна измениться и превратиться в это следствие. Однако некоторые авторы и комментаторы санкхьи пытаются доказать, что эта система допускает существование бога как верховного существа, которое является лишь свидетелем, а не создателем мира. 7. Система йога Основателем философии йога считается мудрец Патанджали*17. Йога близко примыкает к санкхье. Система йога разделяет теорию познания и метафизику санкхьи с ее двадцатью пятью началами, но к тому же признает бытие бога. Особый интерес эта система представляет ввиду своеобразного характера практики йоги – средства достижения вивека-джняна, то есть разграничивающего познания, которое (как это признается и системой санкхья) должно быть существенно важным условием освобождения. Согласно этой системе, йога означает прекращение всех функций ума-читты (читта-вритти-ниродха). Существует пять ступеней функции ума (читта-бхуми). Первая называется кшипта, то есть рассеянное состояние, при котором ум скользит от одного объекта к другому. Вторая ступень – это мудха, то есть притуплённое состояние ума, как, например, во сне. Третья называется викшипта – относительно умиротворенное состояние, йога невозможна ни в одном из этих состояний. Четвертая и пятая ступени (level) называются экагра и нируддха. Экагра является состоянием сосредоточенности ума на каком-либо объекте, служащем предметом размышления, нируддха – прекращением всякой деятельности мышления. Последние две. ступени состояния ума являются проводниками к йоге. Существует два вида йоги – сампраджнята и асампраджнята. В первом случае йога проявляется в виде полной сосредоточенности ума на объекте размышления и приводящей поэтому к ясному пониманию данного объекта; во втором наблюдается полное прекращение всех умственных модификаций и, следовательно, полное отсутствие познания, в том числе и знания объекта размышления. В практике йоги имеется восемь ступеней: яма (обуздание), нияма (культура этики), асана (положение), пранаяма (контроль над дыханием), пратьяхара (отдаление чувств), дхарана (внимание), дхьяна (созерцание) и самадхи (сосредоточенность). Обуздание состоит в воздержании от нанесения вреда чьей-либо жизни, от лжи, воровства, прелюбодеяния и жадности. Культура этики заключается в воспитании хороших привычек, таких, как очищение, удовлетворенность, аскетизм, изучение вед и размышление о боге. Асана – это выработка устойчивого и удобного положения. Контроль над дыханием состоит в регулировании процессов дыхания. Контроль над чувствами заключается в отдалении чувств от их объектов. Категория внимания обозначает сосредоточение внимания на внутриорганических или внеорганических объектах, как, например, на кончике носа, луне и т.д.; созерцание представляет собой неуклонное и непрерывное размышление об объекте. Сосредоточенность есть такое состояние, при котором созерцающее сознание теряется в созерцаемом объекте и перестает сознавать самого себя. Система йога называется теистической (сешвара) санкхьей в отличие от санкхьи Капилы, которая обычно считается атеистической (ниришвара). Философия йога считает бога высшим объектом размышления для сосредоточенности и самопознания. Бог – совершенное существо, вечное, всепроникающее, всеведущее и совершенно свободное от всех недостатков, йога приводит следующие аргументы в пользу бытия бога: все, что имеет степени, должно иметь и некоторый максимум. Раз существуют разные степени познания, значит, должно быть и совершенное знание, всеведение. Тот, кто обладает всеведением, есть бог. Соединение пуруши с пракрити закладывает основу дальнейшей эволюции мира, а прекращение этого соединения приводит к его распаду. Ни соединение, ни разъединение не присущи самим пракрити и пуруше. Поэтому должно быть такое верховное существо, которое было бы в состоянии устанавливать отношения между пракрити и пурушей в соответствии с моральными достоинствами индивидуальных душ. 8. Система миманса Миманса, или пурва-миманса (ранняя миманса. – Ред.) была основана Джаймини*18. Ее первоначальной целью являлись защита и оправдание ведийского ритуализма. Конечно, эта попытка должна была привести к поискам философии, обосновывающей мировоззрение ведийского ритуализма. Ритуализм зиждется на авторитете вед, и поэтому школа миманса выдвинула теорию о том, что веды не являются произведениями какого-либо лица и потому свободны от свойственных людям ошибок. Согласно мимансе, веды вечны и существуют самостоятельно; написанные или изустно распространяемые веды – это лишь временное обнаружение их через особых пророков. Для доказательства обоснованности вед школа миманса выдвигает тщательно разработанную теорию познания, которая прежде всего должна показать, что достоверность всякого познания самоочевидна. Когда имеются достаточные условия – знание возникает. Когда чувства здоровы, даны объекты и все вспомогательные условия – происходит восприятие. Когда имеются достаточные данные – делается вывод. Когда мы читаем географическую книгу, мы получаем знания об описываемых в ней странах на основе авторитета. В каждом из приведенных случаев полученное знание претендует на истинность, и мы принимаем его без всяких возражений. Если существует какая-либо причина для сомнения, знание совсем не возникает, так как отсутствует вера. Подобно этому, при чтении вед мы получаем одновременно и знание и веру в то, о чем они говорят. Достоверность ведийского познания так же самоочевидна, как и всякого другого познания. Если же возникают какие-либо сомнения, то они устраняются аргументами мимансы; после устранения препятствий веды сами раскрывают свое содержание читателю. Авторитет вед, таким образом, становится неоспоримым. То, что веды предписывают выполнять, – правильно. То, что они запрещают, – неправильно. Долгом каждого человека является исполнение того, что правильно, и воздержание от того, что запрещено. Долг следует исполнять во имя долга. Ритуалы, предписанные ведами, должны выполняться не с расчетом на получение какой-либо награды за это, но именно потому, что они предписаны. Бескорыстное исполнение обязательных обрядов, которое возможно только при знании и самоконтроле, постепенно уничтожает кармы и делает возможным осуществление освобождения после смерти. Состояние освобождения понималось ранней мимансой как одно из состояний ничем не омраченного небесного блаженства. Однако позднее миманса стала представлять себе освобождение только как нечто отрицательное, как прекращение рождения, а потому и всех страданий. Душа должна рассматриваться как бессмертная, вечная субстанция, ибо если мы допустили, что душа гибнет со смертью тела, то ведийские предписания, требующие выполнения известных обрядов для достижения блаженства на небесах, были бы бессмысленны. Создатели философии миманса, как и представители школы джайнизма, приводят ряд оригинальных аргументов в доказательство существования бессмертной души, опровергая точку зрения материалистов, не допускающих наличия чего-либо, кроме тела. Однако они не считают сознание чем-то внутренне присущим душе. Сознание возникает в душе только тогда, когда она соединяется с телом и когда какой-нибудь объект находится перед органами познания (пятью внешними органами чувств и внутренним органом, называемым манасом). Освобожденная и покинувшая телесную оболочку душа обладает не фактически существующим сознанием, а лишь его потенциальной возможностью. Душа, находящаяся в теле, обладает различными видами знания. Одна школа миманса, основанная Прабхакарой, допускает пять различных источников познания (прамана): восприятие (пратьякша), вывод (анумана), сравнение (упамана), свидетельство (шабда) и постулирование (артхапатти). Первые четыре источника допускаются также и системой ньяя. Однако в понимании сравнения имеется одно заслуживающее внимания различие. Согласно мимансе, знание через посредство сравнения возникает в случаях, подобных следующему: человек, который когда-то видел обезьяну, находясь в лесу, увидел орангутанга и решил: "Этот орангутанг похож на обезьяну". От этого суждения, основанного на восприятии, он перешел к другому суждению: "Обезьяна, которую я видел раньше, похожа на этого орангутанга". Это знание получено путем сравнения, а не путем восприятия, так как в тот момент обезьяны не было. Знание посредством постулирования возникает тогда, когда мы допускаем что-нибудь как единственное объяснение явного противоречия. Когда мы видим, например, что данный человек ничего не ест днем, но все же прибавляет в весе, мы допускаем, что он, может быть, ест ночью. Когда нам известно, что данный человек жив, но его нет дома, то посредством постулирования мы узнаем, что он находится где-то вне дома. Другая школа миманса, основанная Кумарилой Бхатта, допускает еще один источник достоверного познания. Этот шестой источник познания называется невосприятием (анупалабдхи). Он показывает, что, если, войдя в комнату и осмотревшись, мы говорим: "В этой комнате нет вентилятора", – это еще не значит, что о несуществовании вентилятора мы узнали посредством восприятия. Восприятие объекта возникает тогда, когда наши чувства возбуждаются данным объектом, но чувства не могут возбуждаться несуществованием, которое в данном случае является объектом познания. Подобное знание о несуществовании получается посредством невосприятия. Мы судим об отсутствии вентилятора не по тому, что другие вещи в комнате нами воспринимаются, а по тому, что вентилятор не воспринят. Школа миманса верит в реальность существования физического мира, исходя из его воспринимаемости. Поэтому она является реалистической школой. В то же время философы этой школы верят, как мы уже видели, в реальность души. Но они не признают существования верховной души, бога, сотворившего мир. Объекты мира образовались из материи в соответствии с кармами душ. Закон кармы представляет собой спонтанный моральный закон, который правит миром. Философы школы миманса считают также, что когда какой-нибудь человек выполняет какой-либо ритуал, в его душе возникает некая потенция (апурва), которая в будущем в благоприятный момент принесет свои плоды. За счет этой потенции, порожденной в душе исполнением обрядов в настоящей жизни, можно будет наслаждаться ее плодами в будущей жизни. 9. Система веданта Эта система выросла0 из упанишад, которые представляют собой вершину ведических спекуляций, и потому она называется ведантой, или завершением вед. Веданта собрала воедино все философские мысли, рассеянные в упанишадах. Ее основные положения изложены в "Брахма-сутре" Бадараяны, которая систематизировала учения упанишад, и в комментариях на эти сутры, составленных последующими авторами; в числе их хорошо известны Шанкара и Рамануджа*19. Из всех индийских систем веданта – особенно в изложении Шанкары – оказала наибольшее влияние на индийскую жизнь и все еще продолжает существовать в той или иной форме в различных частях Индии. В одном из гимнов Ригведы мы встречаемся с идеей существования единой верховной личности пуруша, которое пронизывает всю вселенную и все-таки находится вне ее. Все объекты вселенной, одушевленные и неодушевленные, простые люди и святые, в поэтической форме изображаются здесь как части верховной личности. В упанишадах это единство всего сущего нашло свое выражение в концепции единой безличной реальности (сат), или в концепции единой души, единого Брахмана (все эти понятия употребляются как синонимы). Мир, говорится в упанишадах, берет свое начало из этой реальности, покоится в ней и возвращается в нее при своем разрушении. Реальность множества частных объектов, воспринимаемых во вселенной, отрицается, и утверждается их единство в единой реальности. Все есть бог. Душа есть бог. Нет множественности. Эта душа, или бог, есть реальность (сатья); она – неограниченное сознание (джняна) и блаженство (ананда). Шанкара интерпретирует упанишады и "Брахма-сутру" в духе чистого, ярко выраженного монизма. Бог – единая реальность не только в том смысле, что нет ничего, кроме бога, но также и в том, что множественности нет даже в боге. Отрицание множественности, объединение души и бога, утверждение, что с познанием бога познается все, и другие подобные взгляды, которые мы можем найти в упанишадах, – все это, составляющее общий тон, которым проникнуто учение упанишад, не может быть логично объяснено, если мы поверим хотя бы в существование многих реальностей в боге. Правда, в некоторых упанишадах говорится о сотворении многих вещей богом (Брахман) или душой (Атман). Но в других упанишадах и даже в ведах творение приравнивается к магии, волшебству. О боге говорится как о волшебнике, который сотворил мир посредством магической силы, называемой майя. Шанкара поэтому считает, что, признавая существование только единой реальности, мы должны объяснить мир не как реальное творение, но как видимость, которую бог вызывает в нашем воображении посредством непостижимой силы майи. Чтобы сделать концепцию майи более понятной для обычного читателя, он объясняет ее, сравнивая с иллюзиями, встречающимися в повседневной жизни, когда, например, веревка кажется нам змеей или какая-нибудь блестящая поверхность – серебром. Во всех случаях такой иллюзии имеется субстрат, реальность (веревка, блестящая поверхность), которая вследствие нашего незнания субстрата представляется нам из-за сверхобмана чем-то еще – змеей или серебром. Это незнание не только скрывает определяющую ее реальность, субстрат, но и делает ее по видимости чем-то другим. Подобным же образом может быть объяснено наше восприятие объектов мира. Мы воспринимаем многие объекты в едином Брахмане вследствие нашего незнания (авидья), которое скрывает от нас реального Брахмана и придает ему видимость многих объектов. Когда фокусник во время представления иллюзорно делает из одной монеты много монет, то, С точки зрения фокусника, это объясняется его магической силой; с нашей же точки зрения, причина восприятия нами многих монет заключается в нашем незнании этой одной реальной монеты. Применяя эту аналогию к явлениям внешнего мира, можно сказать, что данные явления порождаются магической силой майи, заключающейся в боге, а также нашим незнанием. Майя и незнание в этом случае представляют собой две стороны одного и того же явления, рассматриваемого с двух различных точек зрения. Значит, о майе тоже можно сказать, что она является природой незнания (авидья или аджняна). Чтобы не думали, что теория Шанкары не в состоянии удержаться на позициях чистого монизма, поскольку она допускает существование двух реальностей – бога и майи, Шанкара указывает, что майя как сила бога отличается от бога не более, чем сила сжигания от огня. Поэтому эта теория веданты представляет собой не дуализм, а чистый монизм (адвайта). Но даже и в этом случае разве бог в действительности не обладает силой сотворения? На этот вопрос Шанкара отвечает так: до тех пор пока ты веришь в явления внешнего мира, ты смотришь на бога через мир – как на творца его. Но как только ты познаешь, что этот мир – лишь видимость, что в действительности ничто не сотворено, ты перестаешь думать о боге, как о творце. Для того, кто не обманут искусством мага и не поддается его трюкам, маг перестает быть магом и теряет свою магическую силу. Подобным же образом для тех немногих людей, кто не видит в мире ничего, кроме бога, бог перестает быть обладателем майи – силы, производящей призраки. Ввиду этого Шанкара указывает на необходимость различать две точки зрения: обычную, эмпирическую (вьявахарика) и трансцендентную, реальную (парамартхика). Первая представляет собой точку зрения непросвещенных лиц, считающих мир чем-то реальным. На эту точку зрения опирается вся практика нашей жизни, и поэтому она по справедливости должна быть названа практической точкой зрения (вьявахарика). С этой точки зрения, мир кажется чем-то реальным, а бог – всемогущим и всеведущим творцом, вседержителем и разрушителем. Таким образом, бог представляется обладающим многими свойствами (сагуна). Шанкара называет бога в этом смысле Сагуна Брахман или Ишвара. С этой точки зрения я кажется ограниченным телом, которое ведет себя, как смертное ego (ахам). Вторая, реальная, точка зрения (парамартхика) принадлежит просвещенным, познавшим, что мир – это лишь видимость и что не существует ничего, кроме бога. С этой точки зрения мир представляется чем-то нереальным, бог перестает рассматриваться как творец или как обладатель каких-то свойств, вроде всеведения и всемогущества. Бог считается единым – без каких-либо отличительных особенностей, без каких бы то ни было свойств. Бог с этой трансцендентной точки зрения (парамартхика-дришти) неопределим и не имеет отличительных признаков. Он – Ниргуна Брахман. Тело также должно быть признано видимостью, и ничто не отличает душу от бога. К этой реальной точке зрения можно прийти лишь при условии устранения незнания (авидьи), из-за которого только и существует иллюзия наличия космоса. А это может быть осуществлено исключительно путем усвоения знаний, преподанных ведантой. Необходимо установить контроль над чувствами и умом, отказаться от всех привязанностей к объектам, имея в виду их преходящий характер, и горячо желать освобождения. Веданту следует изучать под руководством просвещенного учителя, стараясь при этом усвоить изложенные там истины посредством постоянного размышления и созерцания. Когда ученик будет достоин, учитель скажет ему: "Ты – Брахман". Тогда ученик должен думать об этом до тех пор, пока не получит прямого и постоянного осознания истины: "Я – Брахман". Это и будет совершенная мудрость, или освобождение от зависимости. И хотя такая мудрая и освобожденная душа все еще продолжает пребывать в теле и в мире, они уже больше не сковывают ее, поскольку она не считает их реальными. Такой человек живет в мире, но не в зависимости от него. Нет привязанности, нет иллюзий, которые могли бы воздействовать на его мудрость. Душа избавляется от иллюзорных идей, отдалявших ее от бога; она освобождается также от всякого страдания. И поскольку бог есть блаженство, то тем же становится и освобожденная душа. Эти учения веданты были интерпретированы и тем или иным образом развиты Рамануджей. Он считал, что бог есть единственная реальность; в нем пребывают как части различные лишенные сознания материальные объекты (ачит), а равно и многие имеющие сознание души (чит). Бог обладает всеми высшими благими качествами, вроде всеведения и всемогущества. Бог сотворил мир материальных объектов (ачит) из извечно пребывающей в нем материи, подобно тому как паук вьет паутину, извлекая ее из собственного тела. Души понимаются как бесконечно малые (ану) субстанции, которые также существуют вечно. По самой своей природе они наделены сознанием и самопознанием. Каждая душа в соответствии со своей кармой наделена материальным телом. Зависимость души означает то, что она заключена в данном теле. Освобождение есть полное разъединение души и тела. Причина зависимости – карма, проистекающая от незнания. Душа отождествляет себя с телом из-за незнания своей истинной природы и ведет себя так, как если бы она была телом. Она страстно желает чувственных удовольствий. Таким образом, она привязывается к земному, и сила этой привязанности становится причиной ее повторного рождения. Незнание устраняется посредством изучения веданты. Человек приходит к знанию того, что его душа отлична от тела, что она есть в действительности часть бога, или Брахмана, от которого зависит ее бытие. Бескорыстное исполнение обязанностей, предписываемых ведами, разрушает накопленные силы привязанности, то есть кармы, и помогает овладеть совершенным знанием. Бог должен рассматриваться как единственный достойный любви объект, необходимо постоянно думать о нем и покоряться его воле. Богу угодна преданность, и преданных он освобождает от зависимости. После смерти освобожденный никогда не родится. Освобожденная душа становится подобной богу, потому что, как и сам бог, она имеет чистое сознание, свободное от несовершенств. Но она не становится идентичной богу, поскольку конечное никогда не может стать бесконечным. Согласно Раманудже, хотя бог и представляет собой единственную реальность и не существует ничего, кроме бога, все же в нем пребывают многие реальности. Сотворенный мир и созданные объекты так же реальны, как и бог. Нельзя поэтому назвать это ярко выраженным монизмом – адвайтой, но это монизм единого, ограниченный наличием многих частей – вишишта-адвайта. Бог, обладающий наделенными сознанием душами и лишенной сознания материей, – единственная реальность. =Настика= ВВЕДЕНИЕ В ИНДИЙСКУЮ ФИЛОСОФИЮ - ФИЛОСОФИЯ ЧАРВАКА ВВЕДЕНИЕ В ИНДИЙСКУЮ ФИЛОСОФИЮ - ФИЛОСОФИЯ ДЖАЙНИЗМА ВВЕДЕНИЕ В ИНДИЙСКУЮ ФИЛОСОФИЮ - БУДДИЙСКАЯ ФИЛОСОФИЯ =Астика= ВВЕДЕНИЕ В ИНДИЙСКУЮ ФИЛОСОФИЮ - ФИЛОСОФИЯ НЬЯЯ ВВЕДЕНИЕ В ИНДИЙСКУЮ ФИЛОСОФИЮ - ФИЛОСОФИЯ ВАЙШЕШИКА ВВЕДЕНИЕ В ИНДИЙСКУЮ ФИЛОСОФИЮ - ФИЛОСОФИЯ САНКХЬЯ ВВЕДЕНИЕ В ИНДИЙСКУЮ ФИЛОСОФИЮ - ФИЛОСОФИЯ ЙОГА ВВЕДЕНИЕ В ИНДИЙСКУЮ ФИЛОСОФИЮ - ФИЛОСОФИЯ МИМАНСА ВВЕДЕНИЕ В ИНДИЙСКУЮ ФИЛОСОФИЮ - ФИЛОСОФИЯ ВЕДАНТА =Сноски= http://www.psylib.org.ua/books/chada01/refer.htm Часть Первая 1. Aldous Huxley, Ends and Means, p. 252. 2. В современных индийских языках слова "астика" ("astika") и "настика" ("nastika") обозначают соответственно "теист" и "атеист". Однако в философской литературе, написанной на санскрите, словом "астика" обозначали тех, "кто верит в авторитет вед"*3, или тех, "кто верит в жизнь после смерти". ("Настика" соответственно означает противоположное.) Эти слова употребляются здесь в первом смысле. Во втором смысле даже такие неортодоксальные школы, как буддийская и джайнская, будут относиться к астике, поскольку их представители верят в жизнь после смерти. Шесть ортодоксальных школ относятся к астике, а школа чарвака – к настике в обоих смыслах этого слова. 3. Например, см. Тhillу, History of Philosophy, p. 3; Stасе, A critical History of Greek Philosophy, p. 14. 4. Для полного ознакомления с этой стороной индийской философии см. Radhakrishnan, Indian Philosophy, vol. I, p. 49-50. 5. George Herbert Palmer, Contemporary American Philosophy, vol. I. p. 51. 6. В.Джемс, Прагматизм, СПб, 1910, стр. 69-70. 7. Ср. "Rig-veda", 1.1.8, 1.23.5, 1.24.9, 1.123.13 и далее. 8. Для более полного ознакомления см. "Yoga-vasishtha-ramayana", II Prakarana, гл. 4-9. 9. "Bhagavadgita", 2.64. 10. "Vishnu-Purana", ч. II, гл. 7. 11. "Паратва" означает отдаленность как в пространстве, так и во времени, а "апаратва" – соответственно близость в пространстве и во времени, "санскара" на самом деле означает три качества: скорость, эластичность и способность запоминания. Часть Вторая 1. Ср. "Piva khada cha varalochane" ("пей и ешь, прекрасноокая". – Ред.). Haribhadra, Shad-darshana-samuchchaya, Lokayatamatam. 2. Haribhadra, Shad-darshana-samuchchaya; Madhavaсharya. Sarva-Darshana-Sangraha. 3. "Maranam eva apavargah". См. "Brihaspati-sutra". 4. Vatsyayana, Kama-sutra, гл. 2. 5. Период жизни Ватсьяяны, по мнению некоторых, относится приблизительно к началу нашей эры. Ватсьяяна отмечает, что он только суммирует взгляды ряда предшествовавших ему авторов, численностью около дюжины, произведения которых не сохранились до нашего времени. Это обстоятельство указывает на глубокую древность материалистических взглядов. 6. См. прим. ред. 20. – Ред. 7. Vatsyayana, Kama-sutra, 1.2.1. 8. Яшодхара, комментатор "Кама-сутры", в своем разъяснении указывает, что неудовлетворение наших чувств может повлечь за собой разные болезни, вплоть до умопомешательства. См. Jashodhara, Commentary on "Kama-sutra", 1.2.46, Часть Третья 1. Более полные сведения по этому вопросу см. Bhadrabahu, Kalpasutra (английский перевод см. Jасоbi, Jaina Sutras, Part 1) и Stevenson, The Heart of Jainism, Ch. IV. 2. "Дигамбара" – буквально означает обнаженный, а "шветамбара" – облаченный в белое. 3. "Jnanam sva-para-bhashi". 4. Философы-джайнисты более раннего периода, как, например, Умасвами, сводили значение слова "апарокша" к непосредственному познанию души. Позднейшие же джайнисты, как, например, Хемачандра, расширили данное значение до обычного чувственного восприятия, как это, впрочем, сделано и другими индийскими логиками. Чтобы оправдать более узкое значение слова "акша", под ним понимают "дживу" (душу. – Ред.), а не обычно принятые "индрии" (органы чувств. – Ред.). (См. Gunaratna, Commentary on "Shad-darshana-samuchchaya", стих 55.) 5. См. Umasvami, Tattvarthadhigama-sutra, ч. 1, сутры 9, 12, 21-29, 6. Там же, 1.14. 7. Там же, 1.13. 8. Там же, 1.15, 9. См. Umasvami, Tattvarthadhigama-sutra, 1.20. 10. См. Siddhasena Divakara, Nyayavataravivriti (стр. 4, S.С.Vidyabhushana's ed.): "pramanani pratyakshanumana-shabdani". 11. "Prameya-kamala-martanda", гл. 2. (Nirnaya-Sagara Press); "Syadvada-manjari", стих 20, а также комментарий Хемачандры на нее. 12. См. Haribhadra, Shad-darshana-samuchchaya, 55 и Gunaratna, Commentary on "Shad-darshana-samuchchaya". 13. Siddhasena Divakara, Nyayavatara, стих 29. 14. См. там же. 15. См. Gunaratna, Commentary on "Shad-darshana-samuchchaya", стр. 219-220 (в издании "Asiatic Society"): "iha dvidha sambandho 'stitvena nastitvena cha. Tatra svaparyayair astitvena sarhbandhah,... parapayayaistu nastitvena". 16. "Yathavasthitartha-vyavasaya-rupam hi samvedanam pramanam" – "Prameya-kamala-martanda", стр. 41. 17. "Stokah svaparyayah paraparyayastu vyavrittirupa ananta, anantebhyo dravyebhyo vyavrittitvat"; Gunaratna, Commentary on "Shad-darshana-samuchchaya", стих. 55. 18. "Guna-paryayavad dravyam". Umasvami, Tattvarthadhigama-sutra, 5.38 19. Mаllishеna, Syadvada-manjari, стих 26. 20. См. Madhavacharya, Sarva-darshana-sangraha (часть, касающуюся джайнизма) и Gunaratna, Commentary on "Shad-darshana-samuchchaya", 52. 21. См. Nemichandra, Dravya Sangraha, 24. Однако, согласно Гунаратне, слово "астикая" означает соединение бесконечно малых частиц пространства. 22. Mаllishеna, Syadvada, 22, а также Gunaratna, Commentary on "Shad-darshana-samuchchaya", 49. 23. "Chetana-lakshano jivah". (Gunaratna, Commentary on "Shad-darshana-samuchchaya", 47); "Upayogo lakshanam". (Umasvami. Tattvarthadhigama-sutra, 2.8). 24. Umasvami, Tattvarthadhigama-sutra, 2.22. 25. Тщательно разработанную аргументацию в пользу наличия жизни в растениях и земле см. у Гунаратны ("Shad-darshana-sarmuchchaya", 49). 26. "Krimi-pipilika-bhramara-manashyadinam ekaika-vriddhani", Umasvami, Tattvarthadhigama-sutra, 2. 23. 27. Siddhasena Divakara, Nyayavatara, стих 31, и Nemichandra Dravya Sangraha, стих 2. 28. См. Mallishena, Syadvada-manjari, 8, и Umasvami, Tattvarthadhigama-sutra, 5.16: "Pradesha-sanhara-visarpabhyam pradipavat". 29. "Yannishidhyate tat samanyena vidyate eva". Gunaratna, См. Commentary on "Shad-darshana-samuchchaya", 48-49. 30. "Purayanti galanti cha". Madhavaсharya, Sarva-Darshana-Sangraha, III. 31. Umasvami, Tattvarthadhigama-sutra, 5.19. 32. Umasvami, Tattvarthadhigama-sutra, 5. 23, 33. Там же, 5. 24, 34. Gunaratna, Commentary on "Shad-darshana-sarnuchchaya:". 49. 35. Umasvami, Tattvarthadhigama-sutra, 5.22: "vartana-parinama-kriyah paratvaparatve cha kalasya". 36. Gunaratna, Commentary on "Shad-darshana-samuchchaya", стр. 163. 37. Nemichandra, Dravya Sangraha, 21. 38. Haribhadra, Shad-darshana-samuchchaya, 162. 39. "Udasinakarana". Gunaratna, Commentary on "Shad-darshana-samuchchaya", стр. 172. 40. Cp. "Dharmadayah sanjnnah samayikah", и т.д. "Tattvartharajavavarttika", 5. 1. 17-18. 41. См. Gunaratna, Commentary on "Shad-darshana-samuchchaya", стр. 162. 42. Umasvami, Tattvarthadhigama-sutra, 8. 9. 43. Umasvami, Tattvarthadhigama-sutra, 8.2: "sakashayatvaj-jivah karmano yogyan pudgalanadatte sa bandhah". 44. Gunaratna, Commentary on "Shad-darshana-samuchchaya", p. 181. 45. "Samyag-darshana-jnana-charitrani-moksha-margah". 46. Umasvami, Tattvarthadhigama-sutra, 1.2-3. 47. Gunaratna, Commentary on "Shad-darshana-samuchchaya", 44 (в издании "Chowkhamba", стр. 39). 48. Nemichandra, Dravya Sangraha, 35. 49. См. Mackenzie, Hindu Ethics, p. 112: "Коренная идея доктрины ахимсы – это благоговейный трепет, с которым дикарь относится к жизни во всех ее формах". Однако еще ранние джайнские учителя ясно указывали на то, что в основе ахимсы лежит чувство товарищеской дружбы и равенства. См. "Acharanga-Sutra", 1.4,2 (Jасobi, Jaina Sutras, Part I, pp. 38-39) и "Sutra-kritanga", 1. 1.4 (там же, Part II, pp. 247-248), в которых говорится об ахимсе как О "законном выводе из принципа обратимости". 50. См. Е.T.Jасоbi, Acharanga-Sutra, английский перевод, стр. 208, 51. См. "Prameya-kamala-martanda", гл. II и "Syadvada-manjari", стих 6, а также комментарий. 52. Это архаты, сиддхи, ачарьи, упадхьяи и садху. См. Nеmiсhandra, Dravya Sangraha, 49. Часть Четвертая 1. Об этой притче см. Rhys Davids, Dialogues of the Buddha, I, pp. 187-188. 2. "Brahma-jala-sutta" (см. там же, стр. 52-55). 3. Там же, стр. 44. 4. "Majjhima-nikaya-sutta", 63 (см. Н.С.Warren, Buddhism in Translations, p. 120). 5. См. Rhys Davids, Dialogues... ("Pottha-pada-sutta"), I, pp. 254-257. 6. См. там же, стр. 187. 7. "Majjhima-nikaya-sutta", 63 (см. Н.С.Warren, Buddhism in Translations, p. 122). 8. "Digha-nikaya-sutta", 22 (см. там же, стр. 368). 9. Перевод Рис Дэвидс слова "бхава" (см. Mrs. Rhys Davids, Buddhism, p. 91) как "склонность к становлению" лучше обычного перевода "существование", который почти бессмысленен в этом контексте. "Бхава" употребляется в смысле "склонности" также в санкхье и других индийских системах. 10. "Anguttara-nikaya" (см. Н. С. Warren, Buddhism in Translations, p. 215 и далее). 11. "Majjhima-nikaya", 26 (там же, стр. 339). 12. "Majjhima-nikaya" (см. пер. Шилачары, в издании German Pali Society, стр. 170). 13. Рис Дэвидс указывает, что палийское слово "освобожденный" ("parinibbuta") применяется к живым людям, но едва ли к умершим архатам (см. Rhys Davids, Dialogues... II, p. 132 и далее). 14. См. статью проф. Radhakrishnan, The teaching of Buddha by speech and silence, "Hibbert Journal", April, 1934; а также его "Dhammapada", стр. 52 и далее. 15. См. "Samanna-phala-sutta" (Rhys Davids, Dialogues... I, p. 84). 16. См. там же. 17. См. "Milinda-panha". 18. Этот вопрос полностью наложен в "Digha-nikaya-sutta", 22 (см. H. С. Warren, Buddhism in Translations, pp. 372-374); "Majjhima-nikaya" (см. Sogen, Systems, pp. 169-171). 19. См. Rhys Davids, Dialogues... I, pp. 62-63. 20. См. "Majjhima-nikaya", I, стр. 171 (см. английский перевод Шилачары). 21. См. H.С.Warren, Buddhism in Translations, p. 354. 22. Для детального ознакомлении см. "Potthapada-sutta" (см. Rhys Davids, Dialogues... I, p. 245 и далее). 23. "Sonadanda-sutta" (см. Rhys Davids, Dialogues. I, p. 156). 24. Различаются четыре стадии, последовательно проходимые ищущим, стремящимся к нирване, или входящим в поток, который ведет к нирване, а именно: стадии Сротапанны (того, кто вошел в поток), Сакридагамина (того, кто вернется в этот мир только один раз), Анагамина (того, кто не вернется) и Архата (освобожденного уже в этой жизни). 25. Этимологически слово "pratitya" означает обладание (чем-нибудь), a "samutpada" – происхождение (из чего-то еще). См. "Vishuddhimagga", гл. XVII (Н. С. Warren, Buddhism in Translation, p. 168 и далее). 26. "Samyutta-nikaya", XXII (см. там же, стр. 165 и далее). 27. Rhys Davids, Dialogues... II, p. 44. 28. "Mahanidana-sutta" (см. Н.С.Warren, Buddhism in Translations, p. 203), 29. "Mahanidana-sutta" (см. H.С.Warren, Buddhism in Translations, p. 203). 30. "Mahaparinirvana-sutra" (см. Sogen, Systems of Buddhistic Thought, Calcutta, p. 9). 31. "Dhammapada" (см. там же). 32. См. Н.С.Warren, Buddhism in Translations, p. 234 и далее. 33. "Potthapada-sutta" (см. Rhys Davids, Dialogues of the Buddha, I, p. 258). 34. Там же, стр. 261. 35. Там же, стр. 259-261. 36. "Milinda-panha" (см. H.С.Warren, Buddhism in Translations, pp. 129-133). 37. "Samyutta-nikaya" (см. там же, стр. 138-145). Rhys Davids, Buddhist Psychology, t. III; Suzuki, Outlines of Mahayana Buddhism, Lauzac and C°, pp. 150-153). 38. Rhys Davids, Dialogues... II, p. 44. 39. См. "Brahmajala-sutta". 40. См. Sogen, Systems, p. 3. 41. См. Sogen, Systems, p. 3. Соген упоминает 21 школу хинаяны и 8 – махаяны, не считая большого числа входящих в эти школы менее известных систем. 42. Это утверждение принадлежит не буддийским индийским критикам и, как мы ниже увидим, не поддерживается махаянистскими писателями. 43. См., например, Stcherbatsky, The Central Conception of Buddhism, pp. 63-76, где сарвастивадин приравнивается к вайбхашике. 44. См. Sogen, Systems, ch. V, p. 187. 45. Эта работа под названием "Mulamadhyamaka-Karikas" (Madhyamika-sutras of Nagarjuna with the prasannapada com. of Chandrakirti) была опубликована Пуссеном в 1903 г. в Санкт-Петербурге. 46. Madhavасharya, Sarva-Darshana-Sangraha, гл.. II. 47. "Madhyamika-shastra, гл. 24, Karika 18. 48. Там же, Karika 19. 49. Sogen, Systems, pp. 14, 194-198; Suzuki, Outlines of Mahayana Buddhism. 50. См. Suzuki, Outlines of Mahayana Buddhism. 51. "Madhyamika-shastra", гл. 24, Karika 18. 52. "Madhyamika-shastra, гл. 24, Karikas 8-9. 53. Там же, гл. 25, Karika 3. 54. См. Sogejn, Systems, p. 258. 55. См. Sogen, Systems, стр. 259. 56. См. там же, стр. 213. 57. См. Madhavacharya, Sarva-Darshana-Sangraha, гл. II. 58. Этот труд был недавно опубликован в "Gaekwad's Oriental Series". Для того чтобы убедиться, что эта работа относится к школе йогачаров, см. стр. 14 этой серии. 59. Они соответственно называются: аламбана-, саманантара-, адхипати-и сахакари-пратьяями (условиями). 60. Многие подобные работы называются "suttanta". Для объяснения термина "sautrantika" см. Sogen, .Systems, p. 5 61. См. Sogen, Systems, стр. 102, 106. 62. Все эти аспекты махаянизма суммированы японским ученым Т.Д.Сузуки в его труде "Outlines of Mahayana Buddhism" следующим образом: "Махаянизм – это буддизм, который, будучи вдохновляем прогрессивным духом, расширил свой первоначальный размах настолько, насколько это было можно сделать, не вступая в противоречия с основными положениями учения Будды, и ассимилировал другие религиозно-философские верования, чувствуя, что посредством этого могли быть спасены люди различных характеров и интеллектуальных дарований" (стр. 10). 63. См. Suzuki, Outlines of Mahayana Buddhism, p. 296. 64. Там же, стр. 292. 65. См. Suzuкi, Outlines of Mahayana Buddhism, стр. 293-294. 66. См. Sogen, Systems, pp. 23-24. 67. См. слова Нагарджуны: "na sansarasya nirvanat kinchid asti visheshanam" и далее в "Madhyamika-shastra", гл. 25, Karika 19, 68. О двенадцати принципах nava-yana (новая колесница) см. Humphreys Buddhism, стр. 73 и далее, а также 230 и далее. Часть Пятая 1. Ganganath Jha, Nyaya-sutra with Bhasya and Vartttka, 1.1.1 – 1.2.20. 2. "Nyaya-sutra" и "Bhashya", 1.1.9-22. 3. Там же, 1.1.9. 4. Там же, 1.1.23. 5. Санскритское слово "nava", обозначающее "новое", имеет также значение "девять". (Здесь в обоих случаях употреблено санскритское сложное слово "бахуврихи": nava-kambala, которое может иметь два значения: "имеющий новое одеяло" и "имеющий девять одеял". – Прим. ред.) 6. См. Jivananda Vidyasagara, Tarkasangraha, стр. 32-35, 82; "Tarkabhasha", стр. 29; "Tatparyatika", 1.1.1 и далее. 7. Некоторые последователи мимансы также не считают память достоверным познанием на том основании, что она не дает нам нового знания. Память лишь воспроизводит какое-то прошлое переживание, но с ее помощью нельзя познать что-либо не известное нам раньше. 8. Подробное описание природы и форм познания, а также критерия истины и ошибки см. S.С.Chatterjee, The Nyaya Theory of Knowledge, ch. II, V. 9. "Nyaya-sutra", 1.1.4. 10. См. Keshavamishra, Tarkabhasha, стр. 5; "Siddhanta-muktavali", стр. 235-236, "Tattva-chintamani", стр. 539-543, 552. 11. См. "Bhashaparichchheda" и "Muktavali", 52. 12. "Bhashaparichchheda" и "Muktavali", стр. 63-65. Более полное описание см. S.С.Chatterjее, The Nyaya Theory of Knowledge, ch. X. 13. См. "Advaitasiddhi", стр. 337-348; "Vedantaparibhasha", ч. I. 14. См. "Nyaya-bhashya" и "Tatparyatika", 1.1.4; "Tarka bhasha", стр. 5;. "Nyayalilavati", стр. 53 (Подробное описание см. у S.С.Chatterjee, The. Nyaya Theory of Knowledge, ch. IX). 15. В.N.Seal, The Positive Sciences of the Ancient Hindus, p. 250. 16. См. "Muktavali", 66-67. 17. См. "Tarkabhasha", стр. 48-49. Для критического анализа логической формы выводы см. S.С.Chatterjee, The Nyaya Theory of Knowledge, pp. 297-405. 18. Последователи мимансы и веданты утверждают, что три первые или три последние суждения достаточны для вывода. 19. См. Keshavamishra, Tarkabhasha (в английском переводе стр. 7 и далее, изд. Oriental Book Supplying Agency, Poone); Jivananda Vidyasagara, Tarkasangraha, стр. 43 и далее; A.N.Jere, Bhashaparichchheda and Muktavali, Nirnaya Sagar Press, pp. 137-138; Madhavacharya, Sarva-Darshana-Sangraha, гл. II; "Paribhasha", гл. II. 20. Речь идет о следующем типе вывода: "Все огненное является дымящимся; х есть нечто огненное. Следовательно, х является дымящимся". Этому выводу противоречат накаленный докрасна железный шар, молния и т.п. Причина противоречия в том, что отношение среднего термина – "огненное" – к большему – "дымящееся" – обусловлено сырым топливом, из-за которого огонь и сопровождается дымом. 21. См. "Muktavali", стр. 280; "Tattvachintamani", II, стр. 153-154. 22. О подобной теории индукции см. R.М.Eaton, General Logic, Part IV. Для более полного ознакомления см. также S.С.Сhatterjee, The Nyaya Theory of Knowledge, ch. X, XII. 23. См. Jivananda Vidyasagara, Tarkasangraha, стр. 46-19. 24. См. "Nyaya-sutra" и "Bhashya" 1.1.5. 25. См. Keshavamishra, Tarkabhasha, стр. 2; Jivananda Vidyasagara, Tarkasangraha and Tattvadipika, стр. 35-36. 26. Согласно другой интерпретации, вывод пурвават основан на прошлом опыте восприятия сопутствования между двумя вещами, а вывод шешават есть заключение посредством исключения; например, "звук есть качество потому, что он не может быть субстанцией или чем-либо другим". 27. См. Jivananda Vidygsagara, Tarkasangraha, стр. 51-52; А.N.Jere, "Bhashaparichchheda" и "Muktavali", стр. 142-143, 28. Можно привести и другой пример такого вывода: "Солнце отличается от всех других планет тем, что оно неподвижно; то, что не отличается от других планет, не является неподвижным". 29. Ср. Bradley, Principles of Logic, Vol. 1, pp. 274-283. 30. См. Jivananda Vidyasagara, Tarkasangraha, стр. 54-60. 31. Для более детального ознакомления с теорией ошибок см. S.С.Сhatterjee, The Nyaya Theory of Knowledge, ch. XIV. 32. В некоторых местах Индии гавайя называется "нильгаи". 33. См. Jivananda Vidyasagara, Tarkasangraha, стр. 62-63. 34. См. "Nyayabhashya", 1.1.6, "Nyayamanjari", стр. 141-142. 35. См. "Nyaya-sutra" и "Bhashya", 2.1.42. 36. См. "Nyayavarttika", 1.1.4. 37. См. Jivananda Vidyasagara, "Tarkasangraha" и "Dipika", стр. 63. 38. "Tattvakaumudi", стр. 5. 39. "Prameya-kamala-martanda", гл. III. 40. "Shastradipika", стр. 74-76. 41. Dharmarajadhvarindra, Vedanta-paribhasha, гл. III. 42. См. S.С.Chatterjee, The Nyaya Theory of Knowledge, ch. XVI. 43. "Nyaya-sutra", 1.1.7. 44. "Tarkikaraksa", стр. 94-95. 45. Jivananda Vidyasagara, Tarkasahgraha, стр. 73; "Bhashaparichchheda" и "Muktavali", 81. 46. "Nyaya-sutra" и "Bhashya", 1.1.8. 47. Jivananda Vidyasagara, "Tarkasahgraha", стр. 73; "Tarkabhasha", стр. 14. 48. Для критического изучения шабды как самостоятельного источника познания см. S.С.Chatterjee, The Nyaya Theory of Knowledge, pp. 381-389. 49. Jivananda Vidyasagara, Tarkasangraha, стр. 63-64. 50. Там, же, стр. 64. 51. Jivananda Vidyasagara, Tarkasangraha, стр. 72; "Bhashaparichchheda", стр. 82. 52. См. "Nyaya-sutra" и "Bhashya", 1.1.9-22. 53. "Nyaya-bhashya", 1.1.10; "Padarthadharmasangraha", стр. 30 и далее; Keshavamishra. Tarkabhasha, стр. 18-19. 54. "Bhashaparichchheda" и "Muktavali", 48-50; "Nyaya-sutra" и "Bhashya", 3.1.4 и далее. 55. "Varttika", 2.1.22; "Nyayamanjari", стр. 432. 56. См. "Nyaya-bhashya", 1.1.9-10. 57. См. "Bhashya". 1.1.10. 58. См. Keshavamishra, Tarkabhasha, стр. 6; "Tarkakaumudi", стр. 8; "Bhashaparichchheda" и "Muktavali", 49-50. 59. См. "Bhashya", 1.1.22; ср. "Prashna Upanishad", 5.7. 60. Ср. "Bhashya", 1.1.2; Jivananda Vidyasagara, "Tarkasangraha" и "Dipika", стр. 106-107. 61. См. "Nyaya-sutra", 4.1.19-21; "Vaisheshika-sutra", 2.1.17-19. 62. См. Haribhadra. Shad-darshana-samuchchaya, гл. I; "Kusumanjali", 5. 63. См. "Nyaya-bhashya", 4.1.21, 64. "Kusumanjali", 5; Madhavacharya, Sarva-darshana-sangraha, гл. XI; Jivananda Vidyasagara, "Tarkasangraha" и "Dipika", стр. 21-22. 65. См. "Final Causes", Bk. I, ch. I. 66. См. "Outlines of a Philosophy of Religion", chs. I и II. 67. См. "A Study of Religion", Bk. II, ch. I. 68. Если мир сотворен богом, который не только всемогущ, но и морально совершенен, то вполне разумно будет думать, что хорошие поступки людей должны давать хорошие результаты, а плохие поступки – плохие результаты. Если бог является и творцом и моральным руководителем мира, то отсюда логически вытекает, что человеческие существа отвечают перед богом за свои поступки. Отсюда также следует, что бог является судьей наших поступков – как хороших, так и плохих, как правильных, так и неправильных, соответственно тому, помогают они нам или не помогают достигнуть конечной цели нашей жизни и выполнить наш долг перед богом и людьми. Из этого естественно и необходимо следует, что бог награждает нас за хорошие поступки и наказывает за плохие. Иными словами, в мире, сотворенном богом, хорошие действия должны вести к хорошим последствиям, а вредные действия не должны миновать вредных последствий. 69. См. "Kusumanjali", 1. 70. "Nyaya-bhashya", 2.1.68: "Kusumanjali", 5 (см. Udayana, Nyaya-kusumanjali, в английском переводе Ковелла, стр. 62). 71. "Brihadaranyaka Upanishad", 4.4.22; 4.4.24. 72. "Shvetashvatara Upanishad", 6.11. 73. "Kaushitaki Upanishad", 4.18. 74. "Bhagavadgita", 9.17-18. 75. См. E.Caird, The Critical Philosophy of Kant, vol. 11, ch. XIII. 76. См. "The Outlines of a Philosophy of Religion", гл. I. 77. Lоtzе, Outlines of a Philosophy of Religion, ch. I, pp. 9-12. 78. См. Madhavacharya, Sarva-Darshana-Sangraha, гл. XI. 79. Там же. 80. Там же. Часть Шестая 1. См. "Prakatartha" и "Ratnaprabha", 2.2.11. 2. См. Jagadisha Tarkalankara. Tarkamrita, гл. I; "Tarkabhasha" стр. 29; "Vaisheshika-sutra", 1.1.14. 3. См. "Tarkasangraha" глава о субстанции; "Tarkabhasha", стр. 20-23; "Vaisheshika-sutra", 1. 1. 15. 4. Согласно ньяя-вайшешике, цвет пряжи не является производящей причиной ткани, а лишь опосредствующей ее причиной. Цвет пряжи определяет цвет ткани, будучи связан с пряжей, которая является образующей материальной причиной. Имеется еще и другой вид причины – действующая причина. Это такая причина, которая, не являясь производящей, а равно и непроизводящей причиной, необходима для получения следствия. Так, веретено – действующая причина ткани потому, что это – орудие, посредством которого производится сплетение нитей пряжи для изготовления ткани. Поэтому к перечисленным выше мы можем еще добавить направляющую и конечную причины. По отношению к ткани ткач является направляющей причиной потому, что он представляет собой силу, действующую и направляющую все предшествующие причины для получения надлежащего следствия. Точно так же конечной причиной ткани является индивид или люди, целям которых она служит, то есть тот, кто использует ткань для изготовления одежды. (Ср. классификацию причин у Аристотеля: формальная, материальная, действующая и конечная.) 5. См. "Vaisheshika-sutra", 1.1.16; "Tarkasangraha" (глава о гунах); "Tarkabhasha", стр. 24-28. 6. "Tarkasangraha", стр. 87, "Tarkabhasha", стр. 28; "Vaisheshika-sutra", 1.1.17; "Tarkamrita", стр. 30. 7. См. "Tarkabhasрa", стр. 28. 8. См. J.L.Jaini, Outlines of Jainism, p. 115; "Prameya-kamala-martanda", гл. IV. 9. См. "Paribhasha", гл. 1. 10. См. "Tarkasangraha", стр. 87; "Bhashaparichchheda" и "Muktavali", 8, 14, 15; "Tarkabhasha", стр. 28; "Tarkamrita", гл. I; "Padarthadharma", стр. 164. 11. См. "Bhashaparichchheda" и "Muktavali", 8, 9; Vallabhасharya, Nyaya-lilavati, стр. 80-81; ср. "Tarkamrita", гл. I. 12. См. "Tarkasangraha", стр. 11, 88; "Bhashaparichchheda" и "Muktavali", 10; "Tarkabhasha", стр. 28; "Tarkamrita", гл. I; "Padarthadharma", стр. 168. 13. "Tarkasangraha", стр. 88; "Tarkabhasha", стр. 2; "Padarthadharma", стр. 171-175; "Bhashaparichchheda" и "Muktavali", 11.60. 14. См. "Vaisheshika-sutra", 1.1.4; 9.1.1-10; "Kiranavali", стр. 6; "Nyaya-kandali", стр. 7. 15. "Bhashaparichchheda" и "Muktavali", стр 12; "Tarkabhasha", стр. 29; "Tarkasangraha", стр. 89; "Tarkamrita", гл. I. 16. См. Рrashastарadа, Padarthadharmasangraha, стр. 19-23; Shridhara, Nyaya-kandali, стр. 50-54; "Kusumanjali", 2; "Tattvachintamani", II, 17. Детально созидание и разрушение описываются в "Padarthadharmasangraha" Прашастапады, которая, по-видимому, основывается на пуранах, Часть Седьмая 1. См. S.S.Suryanarayana Shastri, Sankhya karika of Ishvara Krishna; "Tattvakaumudi", 8-9; R.G.Bhatta, Sankhya-pravachana-bhashya, 1.113-121; Aniruddha, Vritti, 1.113-121. 2. См. "Karika" и "Kaumudi", 3. 10-16; "Pravachana-bhashya" и "Vritti", 1.110, 1.122-137. 3. См. "Pravachana-bhashya", 1, 67-68; 1. 76-77, 6. 36. 4. Слово "гуна" имеет много значений, например "качество", "прядь", "содействующий чему-либо" (см. "Pravachana-bhashya", 1. 65). 5. См. "Vedantasara", 51-59; "Karika." и "Kaumudi", 17-20; "Pravachana-bhashya" и "Vritti", 1-66; 1.138-164; 5.61-68. 6. См. "Karika" и "Kaumudi", 21-41; "Pravachana-bhashya" и "Vritti", 1.64-74; 2.10-32. 7. См. "Sankhya-sutra", 1.71. 8. См. "Karika", 36-37; "Sankhya-sutra", 2.40-43. 9. Ср. "Karika" и "Kaumudi", 25. 10. Ср. "Pravachana-bhashya", 2.18. 11. Ср. "Sankhya-sutra", 2.23; "Karika" и "Kaumudi", 26 и 28. 12. Ср. "Sankhya-sutra", 2.26-32, 2.38, 5.71; "Karika" и "Kaumudi", 27.29-30, 32-33. 13. Ср. "Sankhya-sutra", 2.20-22, 2.31-32, 5.84; "Karika", 24, 29-30. 14. Ср. "Karika" и "Kaumudi", 22. 15. Ср. "Karika" и "Kaumudi", 38-41; "Sankhya-sutra", 3.1-17; "Pravachana-bhashya", 8, 11, 16. "Karika" и "Kaumudi", 4-6; "Pravachana-bhashya", 1.87-89, 99-103; 5.27, 37, 42-51. Для полного ознакомления с этим вопросом ср. S.С.Chatterjee, The Nyaya Theory of Knowledge (конец V главы). 17. См. "Pravachana-bhashya", 1. 99; "Vyasa-bhashya", 4. 22. 18. Более полное описание восприятий нирвикальпака и савикальпака см. S.С.Chatterjee, The Nyaya Theory of Knowledge, ch. IX.. 19. Подробнее см. S.С.Chatterjee, The Nyaya Theory of Knowledge BK. III. 20. Cm. "Karika" и "Kaumudi", 44-68; "Sankhya-sutra", "Pravachana-bhashya" и "Vritti", 3.65-84. 21. Ср. "Sankhya-sutra" и "Vritti", 5.25-20. 22. Ср. "Pravachana-bhashya", 1.146-148. 23. Ср. "Karika" и "Kaumudi", 62; "Pravachana-bhashya" и "Vritti", 3.72. 24. Ср. "Karika" и "Kaumudi", 44, 63; "Sankhya-sutra" и "Vritti", 3.23-24. 25. Ср. "Sankhya-sutra" и "Vritti", 3.66 и 75; "Karika" и "Kaumudi", 64. 26. Ср. "Sankhya-sutra" и "Vritti", 5.74-83; "Sankhya-sutra", 1.56, 6.20. 27. Ср. "Karika" и "Kaumudi", 59, 65-66. 28. Ср. "Karika" и "Kaumudi", 67-68; "Sankhya-sutra" и "Vritti", 2.78-84. 29. Ср. "Pravachana-bhashya", 3.76-84, 5.116. 30. Ср. "Karika" и "Kaumudi", 56-57; "Sankhya-sutra", "Vritti" и "Pravachana", 1.92-95, 3.56-57, 5.2-12. См. также Gaudapada, Sankhya-Karika-bhashya и А.К.Majumdar, The Sankhya Conception of Personality, ch. I-II. 31. См. "Pravachana-bhashya", 3.76-84, 5.116; А.К.Majumdar, The Sankhya Conception of Personality, ch. I-II. Часть Восьмая 1. "Мы, – говорит мисс Г.Костер, имея в виду систему йога, – нуждаемся в новом виде общества психологических изысканий ... чтобы показать простому народу возможность (или невозможность) истинного посюстороннего сверхфизического опыта; (см. G.Coster, Yoga and Western Psychology, p. 246). 2. Глагол "клиш" ("klish") обычно является непереходным глаголом klishyati и обозначает "испытывать несчастье". "Клеша" ("klesha") означает "несчастье" или "страдание". Но "klish" бывает иногда и переходным глаголом "klishnati", обозначающим "причину несчастья", "источник муки". "Klesha" более верно производится от смысла этого переходного глагола. (См. "Vyasa-bhashya", 1.5, где klishta соответствует klesha-hetuka несчастье. – Ред..) 3. Ср. "Katha Upanishad", 6.11, 6.18; "Svetashvatara", 2.8, 3.11. 4. См. "Karika" и "Kaumudi", 51. 5. См. "Yoga-sutra" и "Vritti", 1.4. 6. См. "Yoga-sutra", "Bhashya" и "Vritti", 1.5-11. 7. См. там же, 2.3-9. 8. "Yoga-sutra" и "Bhashya", 1.1-4, 1.12-18; 1.23, 2.1-2, 4.29-31. 9. Конечная стадия сампраджняты иногда называется "дхармамегха самадхи", потому что она указывает йогинам на блаженство самопознания (см. "Yoga-sutra" и "Bhashya", 4.29). 10. Ср. "Yoga-sutra" и "Bhashya", 2.28-55; 3.1-4. 11. См. "Yoga-sutra" и "Bhashya", 3.37; 3.51; 4.1. 12. См. "Yoga-sutra", "Bhashya" и "Vritti", 1.23-29, 2.1, 32, 45, 3.15. 13. G.Coster, Yoga and Western Psychology, pp. 246-217. Часть Девятая 1. См. Рarthasarathi, Shastra-dipika, 1.1.5. 2. См. Parthasarathi, Shastra-dipika, 1.1.5, а также Kumarila Bhatta, Shloka-vartika на 1.1.4. 3. См. Shalikanatha, Prakarana-panchika, стр. 54-55. 4. Взгляд представителей мимансы на сравнение полностью разобран в "Shloka-vartika", "Shastra-dipika" (1.1.5) и "Prakarana-panchika", a также вкратце в "Shabara-bhashya" на 1.1.5. 5. См. Рarthasarathi, Shastra-dipika, 1.1.5. 6. См. Shalikanatha, Prakarana-panchika, а также D.M.Datta, The Six Ways of Knowing, Bk. II. 7. См. Shabarasvami, "Bhashya" на "Jaimini-sutra", 1.1.15. 8. См. "Jaimini-sutra", 1.2.1 и 1.2.7 и "Shabara-bhashya" на нее. 9. См. "Jaimini-sutra", 1.2.1 и 1.2.7, а также "Adhikaranas", 6-8, гл. 1, 10. См. Раrthasarathi, Shastra-dipika, стр. 133 и далее, а также Shalikanatha, Prakarana-panchika, стр. 87 и далее. 11. См. Раrthasarathi, Shastra-dipika, стр. 72. 12. См. Shalikanatha, Prakarana-panchika, стр. 95. 13. Трудно найти точное слово, идентичное слову "артхапатти" ("arthapatti"). Постулирование в кантовском смысле очень похоже на артхапатти. В основе применения этого метода лежит требование объяснения, a "postulatus" по-латыни и означает "требование". 14. См. "Shabara-bhashya", 1.1.5, "Shloka-vartika", "Shastra-dipika" и "Prakarana-panchika". Для критического анализа "артхапатти" см. D.M.Datta, The Six Ways of Knowing, Bk. V. 15. По вопросу о понимании "анупалабдхи" см. "Shloka-vartika", "Shastra-dipika" и "Vedanta-paribhasha". Для дальнейшего критического анализа см. D.M.Dattа, The Six Ways of Knowing, Bk. III. 16. Kumarila Вhatta, Shloka-vartika, 2.1.1 и Madhavacharya, Sarva-Darshana-sangraha (часть, посвященная системе Джаймини). 17. Shalikanatha, Prakarana-panchika, стр. 32-38. 18. Parthasarathi, Shastra-dipika, 1.1.5. 19. См. "Shloka-vartika", стр. 183. Относительно аргументов в пользу атомизма см. "Prabhakara-vijaya". 20. В действительности Кумарила отмечает ("Shloka-vartika", стих 72, 1.1.2), что факт противоречия вед обычному эмпирическому познанию доказывает их высший авторитет. 21. См. Раrthasаrаthi, Shastra-dipika, стр. 80; Shalikanatha, Prakarana panchika, стр. 146. 22. См. Parthasarathi, Shastra-dipika, стр. 80; Shalikanatha, Prakarana-panchika, стр. 184-195; "Shabara-bhashya", 2.1.5. 23. См. "Shloka-vartika", Atma-vada; Parthasarathi, Shastra-dipika, Atma-vada, стр. 119 и др.; Shalikanatha, Prakarana-panchika, Prakarana 8. 24. Shаlikanatha, Prakarana-panchika, стр. 148. 25. Parthasarathi, Shastra-dipika, стр. 122-123. 26. См. Shalikanatha, Prakarana-panchika, стр. 185-186. 27. Shalikanatha, Prakarana-panchika, Prakarana 8, стр. 154-160. 28. См. Parthasarathi, Shastra-dipika, стр. 125-131. 29. См. Max Muller, Six Systems of Indian Philosophy, гл. V перевод: M.Мюллер, Шесть систем индийской философии, М., 1901, гл. V. Д-р Пашупатинатх Шастри также отстаивает этот взгляд в своем "Введении к "Пурвамимансе" (см. Dr. Pashupatinath Shastri, Introduction to "Purva Mimansa"). 30. См. Shalikanatha, Prakarana-panchika, стр. 185. 31. См. Jha, Shloka-varticha (английский перевод, Введение). 32. См. Shalikanatha, Prakarana-panchika, стр. 186. Часть Десятая 1. См. "Chhandogya", главы 6 и 7. 2. См. Shankara, Introduction to "Katha", "Taittiriya", "Brihadaranyaka". 3. Глагол "упасад" ("подойти ближе") часто употребляется в упанишадах для описания приближения ученика к учителю за наставлением. 4. См. "Taittiriа", 1.11. 5. Перечень 112 упанишад см. Dasgupta, History of Indian Philosophy, том 1. стр. 28. 6. Сравнительную оценку некоторых школ веданты см. P.Nagaraja Rao, The Schools of Vedanta, Bombay. 7. "Rig-veda", 1.164.46 (См. также 10.114.4; 10.129; 10.82 и далее), 8. "Rig-veda", 10.90 (в переводе Питерсона). 9. "Shabhumim vishvato vritva atyatishthad dashangulam. Pado'sya vishva bhutani, tripadasva amritam divi". "Rig-veda", 10.90 (в переводе Питерсона). 10. "Rig-veda", 10. 129 (в переводе Макса Мюллера). 11. Тексты, приведенные здесь, соответственно следующие: "Om atma va idam eka eva agre asit". "Atma eva idam agre asit". "Atma eva idam sarvam". "Atmani khalu are drishte shrute mate vinat idam sarvam viditam". "Sad eva saumya idam agre asit, ekam eva advitiyam". "Brahma eva idam vishvam". "Sarvam khalu idam brahma", "Ayam atma brahma". "Aham brahma asmi". 12. "Mundaka", 1.2.7. 13. "Brihadaranyaka", 4.3.32. 14. Там же, 4.5.6. 15. "Taittiriya", 27 16. "Katha", 6.14. 17. "Katha", 4.11, "Brihadaranyaka", 4.4.19. 18. "Brihadaranyaka", 4.4.19. 19. "Chhandogya" 6.1. 20. "Kena", 1.4-5. 21. См. "Brahma-sutra", часть 2, глава II, а также "Бхашьи" Шанкары и Рамануджи на "Brahma-sutra". 22. Для этой четырехсторонней классификации неведийских деистических школ смотри "Bhashya" толкование Рамануджи на сутру 2.2.35, которая цитируется в "Шайвагаме". 23. Lotze, Outlines of a Philosophy of Religion, pp. 8-10. 24. "Rig-veda", 6.47.18. 25. "Indro mayabhih, puru-rupa iyate". См. "Brihadaranyaka", 2.5.19 с комментарием Шанкары. 26. "Mayam tu prakritim vidyat, Mayinam tu Maheshvaram". См. "Shvetashvatara", 4.10 с комментарием Шанкары. 27. См. Шанкара, Комментарий на "Brahma-sutra", 1.4.3, и на "Shvetashvatara", 4.5 и 4.11. 28. "Brahma-sutra", 2.1.26-28. 29. См. "Shribhashya" на 2.1.26-28 и на 1.1.3. 30. См. Шанкара, Комментарий на "Brahma-sutra", 2.1.27. 31. См. Шанкара, Комментарий на "Brahma-sutra", 2.1.14--20; "Chhandogya", 6.2; "Taittiriya", 2.6; "Brihadaranyaka", 1.2.1; "Gita", 2.16. 32. Шанкара, Комментарий на "Brahma-sutra", 2.1.18. 33. Современная физика показывает, что даже так называемые химически неразложимые субстанции не являются неизменными, что сущности, состоящие из электронов и протонов, организованы различно и могут изменяться и переходить в другие формы. 34. Шанкара, Комментарий на "Brahma-sutra", 2.1.14. 35. Шанкара, Комментарий на "Chhandogya", 6.2.1. 36. См. Шанкара, Комментарий на "Brihadaranyaka", 1.2.1. 37. См. Шанкара, Комментарий на "Chandogya", 6.2.2. 38. Шанкара, Комментарий на "Chhandogya", 6.2.2, "Brahma-sutra", 2.1.11. "Gita", 2.16. 39. Шанкара, Введение в "Brahma-sutra". 40. См. "Brahma-sutra", 2.1.16. 41. См. "Chhandogya", 6.3.2. 42. "Brahma-sutra", 2.2.28. 43. "Brahma-sutra", 2.2.29. 44. Аналогию с актером см. Шанкара, Комментарий на "Brahma-sutra", 2.1.18. 45. "Taittiriya", 2.1. 46. См. Шанкара, Комментарий на "Taittiriya", 2.1. 47. См. "Kena", 1.5. 48. См. Sadananda, Vedantasara. 49. "Prolegomena to Ethics", p. 93. 50. "Appearance and Reality", p. 453. 51. Для критического обсуждения теории познания адвайты см. D.M.Datta, The Six Ways of Knowing. 52. "Brahma-sutra", 1.1.1. 53. См. Шанкара, Комментарии на "Brahma-sutra", 2.1.11 (Eka-rupena hi avasthito yo'rithah sa paramarthah) и на "Bhagavadgita", 2.16 (Yad-vishaya buddhir na vyabhicharati tatsat, yad-vishaya vyabhicharati tadasat). 54. См. Шанкарa, Bhashya на "Brahma-sutra", 1.1.1. 55. См, Шанкара, Bhashya на "Brahma-sutra", 1.1.4: "siddham jivato'pi vidushah ashariratvam"; а также на "Katha", 6.14: "Atha martyo amrito bhavatyatra brahma samashnute". 56. См. Шанкара, Bhashya на "Bhagavadgita", 4.14, 3.20-26 и далее. 57. См. Шанкара, Bhashya на "Bhagavadgita", 4.14, 3.20-26 и далее. 58. См. его "Practical Vedanta". 59. См. его "Gitarahasya" (маратхский трактат на "Gita" по поводу вышеприведенных стихов и "Введение", §12). 60. Более подробное изложение см. Radhakrishnan, Indian Philosophy, vol. II, pp. 612-634. 61. William James, Pragmatism, Longmans, Green and Co., 1916, p. 151 русском переводе Юнкевича (см. В.Джемс, Прагматизм, СПБ, 1916, стр. 96) данное предложение переведено неверно. – Прим. ред.. 62. В.Джемс, Прагматизм, стр. 97, 98. 63. "Shvetashvatara", 4.5 (ajam ekam lohita-shukla-krishnam и т.д.) и 4. 10 (mayam tu prakritim vidyat, mayinam tu Maheshvaram; tasyavayava-bhutais tu vyaptam sarvam idarh jagat). См. также "Brahma-sutra", 1.4.8 и Ramanuja, Bhashya na "Brahma-sutra". 64. См. "Shribhashya", "Vedantasara" и "Vedantadipa", 1.4.8-10, 1.1.3 и 2.1.15 (гуны понимаются здесь, по "Бхагавадгите", как качества ипроизводные пракрити, а не как ее сущность). 65. "Shribhashya", 1.1.1 (стр. 101). 66. "Shribhashya", 1. 1. 1 (стр. 88). 67. Там же, стр. 83. 68. См. статью Будина в "The Philosophical Review", March, 1934. 69. "Nirguna-vadash cha parasya brahmano heya-gunasambandhad upapadyante", – "Shribhashya", 1.1.1 (стр. 103). 70. См. "Shribhashya", 1.1.1, 1.1.2, 2.1.15. 71. См. "Shribhashya", 2. 1. 14. 72. См. Ward, The Realm of Ends, p. 234. 73. См. "Shribhashya", 1.1.1. "Prakaradvaya-vishishtaika-vastu-pratipadanena samanadhikaranyam cha siddham" (стр. 91-95). 74. См. там же. 75. Все эти слова употребляются Рамануджей. 76. Например, "Shribhashya", 1.1.1 (стр. 96), 1.1.4. 77. "Shribhashya", стр. 97. 78. "Ekam eva vastu dvirupam pratiyate" ("Shribhashya", стр. 150); "prakara-dvayavasthi-tatvat samanadhikaranyasya" (там же, стр. 94). 79. V.S.Ghatе, The Vedanta, p. 32. 80. "Vyapi, ati-sukshmataya sarvachetanantah-praveshana-svabhavah". См. "Shribhashya", 1.1.1. 81. Сопоставьте санкхью и адвайту, которые считают, что сознание тождественно с я. Школа Рамануджи называет сознание дхарма-бхута-джняна (атрибут в отношении я и бога). 82. "Svarupena eva aham-arthah atma"; "muktau api aham-arthah prakashate", см. там же. 83. "Sharira-gochara cha ahambuddhir avidyaiva"; "anatmani dehe ahambhava-karana-hetutvena ahankarah". См. "Shribhashya", 1.1.1. 84. "Ato... dhyanopasanadi-vachyam jnanam"; "vedanam upasanam syat"; "apasana-paryayatvat bhakti-shabdasya". См. "Shribhashya", 1.1.1. 85. "Jnanaikakarataya Brahma-prakarata uchyate". См. "Shribhashya", стр. 71. 86. См. "Shribhashya", Adhyaya, Pada 4 и повсюду.